


Young Justice Drabbles

by aconglish



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconglish/pseuds/aconglish
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Young Justice. Most will be season 1 but there might be some season 2 and 3 at some point. Will update tags and relationships as chapters get added.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere (Supermartian)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short but I swear the others will be longer. I hope. lol

“Umm.. Conner? Do you know where we are?” M’gann asked her boyfriend as they wandered the streets of Happy Harbor.  
“How should I know?” Conner grumbled, turning another corner to try to find their way back to the Cave.  
“How’d we end up here anyways?” M’gann asked.  
“Mal told me a shortcut to the forest near where the Cave is.” Conner said.  
“Did you remember wrong?”  
“Maybe he told me wrong on purpose. Payback for getting in his face the first day.”  
“Should we call Red Tornado?” M’gann started to float slightly as she worried her hands.  
“M’gann, stop floating.” Conner said, pulling her back to the ground.  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“So should we call Red Tornado? Or one of the Team?” M’gann asked again.  
“Not Wally. Or Robin. They’ll laugh.” Conner scowled.  
M’gann pressed the communicator in her ear, “Miss Martian to Red Tornado.”  
“Red Tornado here.”  
“Well.. It seems that Conner and I are.. Lost somewhere in Happy Harbor. Could you track our communicators and give us directions back to the Cave?” M’gann asked, hopefully.  
“Of course.”

It took another half hour but they finally made it back to the Cave. Both M’gann and Conner crashed on the couch in front of the TV. 

“Never taking that ‘short cut’ again.” Conner grumbled.  
_We’re not mentioning this to the team, are we?_ M’gann asked over the psychic link.  
_Never._


	2. Patching Each Other Up (Birdflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally takes care of Dick after a mission gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I will use their code names when they're in uniform and their real names when they're not. Only time this won't be true is if one of the team is talking to Dick at any point cause they don't know his secret identity. (At least at this point)

It started out like any other mission. Batman had given them the briefing and sent them to the bioship. Apparently the Shadows had kidnapped Queen Perdita of Vlatava, refusing to release her unless her advisors made Count Vertigo the new King of Vlatava.

Batman told them that they thought the Shadows were holding her in nearby Markovia so the Team was being sent in to covertly find her and report her position so the Justice League could come in and provide a public rescue.

It was supposed to be like any other mission.

So of course it went like every other mission, right down the drain almost immediately.

Cheshire, Black Spider, and Hook were all there. It was like the Dr. Roquette mission all over again except the other way around with them searching and the Shadow assassins playing babysitter.

Robin and Miss Martian were supposed to sneak in while Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, and Kid Flash patrolled the perimeter to make sure there were no surprises. Miss Martian linked everyone up as she landed the bioship half a mile from the abandoned building where Batman suspected the young queen was being held.

_Everyone online?_

Various affirmative responses came through the mental link.

 _Let’s go._ Aqualad thought to the Team.

Miss Martian camouflaged and Robin did his ninja disappearing act.

 _Remember to stay out of sight._ Aqualad added.

 _That means you, KF._ Robin added, laughing quietly to himself while in an air vent.

_Dude!_

Miss Martian made her way through the building from the North while Robin worked from the South, stopping long enough to hack the cameras he found along the way.

 _I can see the queen._ Robin let everyone know through the link. _Southeast corridor, Miss M._

 _Got it, Robin._ Miss Martian headed in that direction, being careful not to be seen.

 _We should get out. The mission was to find her then leave it up to the Justice League to rescue her._ Aqualad reminded them.

 _Yeah, yeah, I just want to check something real quick._ Robin told him.

 _Be quick, Robin. Miss Martian return to the rest of us so we can return to the bioship together._ Aqualad directed.

_On my way, Aqualad._

_Umm.. KF can you come here?_

_What’s wrong, Rob?_

_Cheshire found me. Need you to run me out._

_On my way._

Kid Flash found Robin and Cheshire fighting in one of the Southeast hallways and it didn’t look good for Robin. By the time Kid Flash reached them, Robin was on the floor with Cheshire pinning him down with a sai against his throat and multiple cuts on his arms. The sleeves of his uniform shredded. Kid Flash didn’t waste any time. His anger at seeing his best friend and boyfriend hurt had him moving faster than he thought he could. He shoved Cheshire off Robin, grabbed the younger boy in his arms, and sped off towards the bioship.

_I have him. Get the bioship ready._

_I’ll be fine, KF._ Robin added, snuggling closer into Kid Flash’s chest.

Kid Flash snorted. _Sure._

_They’re just flesh wounds._

_And you’re bleeding on my uniform. Think how dead I’d be if Bats saw you like this. We’re going back to the Cave and I’m patching you up. Got it?_

_Got it._ Robin sighed.

The Team rushed back to the Cave in the bioship. Once they were far enough away that the Shadows couldn’t interfere with their comms, Aqualad radioed the Justice League to let them know they found the queen but had been discovered and they were probably going to either move her or kill her and quickly if they didn’t get there fast to rescue her. He added that they were headed back to the Cave to provide first aid to the Team but didn’t expand on it.

Once at the Cave, Kid Flash rushed Robin to the infirmary to clean and bandage his wounds.

“Walls, I told you, I’m ok.” Dick tried to tell Wally as Wally carefully removed the torn uniform from him.

“But Dick, I like taking care of you. Let me.” Wally gave him a look.

Dick blushed as Wally brought Dick’s arm towards him and began slowly and carefully cleaning each cut. “Ok, Walls.”

“You gonna leave your mask on, birdie?” Wally asked, moving onto the other arm.

“Someone could walk in, Walls. You know The Rules.” Dick told him.

Before Dick could blink Wally had run over to the door and locked it, rushing back to continue working on Dick’s arms. “And now we’ll know in plenty of time if someone tries to come in.”

Dick sighed but reached up and removed his mask. “Happy?”

“Always when I can see your pretty eyes, birdie.” Wally grinned at Dick.

“You’re such a dork, Wally.” Dick said.

“True, but your blush says you like it.”

Wally finished cleaning the cuts on both arms and started wrapping gauze around them.

“Y’know, I was looking something up the other day and found something that’s gonna piss you off.” Wally said as he finished bandaging Dick’s arms and started on the small cut Cheshire had managed to make on his neck.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Whelmed means the same thing as overwhelmed.”

“What? You can’t be serious!”

“Yep.” Wally laughed. “And after the big deal you made about being just whelmed.”

“Don’t tell the others! They’ll all laugh at me.” Dick pouted at his boyfriend.

Wally continued laughing as he finished with the small cut. “I won’t tell them, Dick. Don’t worry. Now, is Bats gonna kill me? Or is Alfred? Cause honestly I’m probably more scared of Alfred.”

Dick laughed, a real laugh, not his Robin cackle. “You should be more afraid of Alfred, but no, don’t worry about either of them.”

Wally gave Dick a small kiss on his forehead before Dick put his mask back on so they could rejoin the rest of the Team for the mission debrief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious what Dick wanted to check out that ended with him captured by Cheshire, I don't know either lol.
> 
> Let me know if anything seems odd or ooc. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own and I'll happily fix them.


	3. Drawing Each Other (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: when I do texts in a fic the name used is always how it is in the other's phone. (Dick is Dickie-birb <3 in Wally's phone)
> 
> Also, hc that Wally and Dick can both draw I guess lol

**Wally <3: **Hey Dick!  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **What’s up, Walls?  
 **Wally <3: **I need u for my art class!  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **Why do you need me for your art class??  
 **Wally <3: **I have to draw “something important to me” that means you <3  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **I’ll be at the Cave on Saturday. That work?  
 **Wally <3: **That works! <3  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **<3  
  
Saturday came soon enough and the boys found themselves in the living room lounging on the couch various school books spread across the floor and table.  
  
“Where are M’gann, Zatanna, and Conner?” Dick asked.  
  
“Zatanna is on a date with Artemis right now, I think.” Wally said, pushing the books further away from him.  
  
“And M’gann and Conner?” Dick asked again.  
  
“Not sure. Give me a sec.” Wally said before taking off running. “Garage with Sphere and Wolf.”  
  
“Want to get started on your art project then?” Dick asked. “Were you wanting to draw me as me or as Robin? Cause either works for me.” Dick added, blushing.  
  
“Either, but I am going to have to write a paragraph explaining my choice so... maybe you as you. Want to go to one of the spare rooms so you can have your sunglasses off?” Wally asked, grabbing a sketch pad from one of the piles on the floor and some colored pencils from his bag.  
  
“Sure. Not like I’m going to be getting anything done while you work anyways.” Dick laughed.  
  
The two went to the room they used together on the rare occasions they stayed at the Cave overnight. Wally spent the next couple hours slowly drawing Dick and coloring it in carefully.  
  
“Y’know, you’re cute when you’re concentrating.” Dick commented partway through.  
  
“I’m always cute.” Wally replied, not looking away from his work.  
  
“Well, yeah, but when you’re really concentrating you blep and it’s adorable.” Dick laughed.  
  
That made Wally stop for a minute. “I blep?” Wally tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“Yep. Look it up.”  
  
“Maybe later, babe. I need to finish this today, unless you think we can hang out tomorrow too?” Wally looked at Dick excitedly.  
  
“Not likely, unless there’s a mission. Sunday is cleaning day at the manor. You know that. No way I can escape Alfred. B maybe, but not Alfred. He’s too smart for all of us.” Dick laughed.  
  
“Oh yeah, forgot about that. Maybe I can come by and _speed_ things up?”  
  
“That was bad. And B wouldn’t allow it anyways.” Dick shook his head. “You should get back to work so we can finish the rest of our homework. I doubt anyone wants to have to clean up the giant mess we left in the other room.”  
  
“Ok, ok.”  
  
After Wally was done with the drawing, he proudly showed it off to Dick. “Woah! This is so cool, Walls!” Dick exclaimed, grinning.  
  
“Only thing I need to add is my paragraph about why you’re so important to me. And that’s the easy bit.” Wally winked at his boyfriend.  
  
“Can I try drawing you?” Dick looked up, blushing slightly.  
  
“Of course!” Wally handed the sketch pad over to Dick along with his pencils.  
  
“I’ll try not to take as long as you.”  
  
Dick did spend a good hour on his drawing and while he didn’t have the best art skills in his opinion, he did like how the finished product looked.  
  
“If this is how you see me, I can tell why you fell for me.” Wally winked.  
  
“Nah. Didn’t fall for you cause of your looks, Walls.” Dick grinned. “I fell cause you’re my best friend.”  
  
“You’re such a sap, babe.”  
  
“Come on, let’s head back out and finish the rest of our homework before B comes to get me.” Dick pushed his boyfriend away and slipped his sunglasses back on before heading to the living room where their mess was.  
  
“Hey Rob, when you say B, do you mean Batman or... the other name?” Wally asked while organizing some of his homework.  
  
“I mean Bitch.”  
  
“Recognized. Batman 0-2”  
  
“Don’t tell him I said that.” Dick whispered.  
  
“If you think I’m going to say that word in front of the Bat, you’re nuts.” Wally laughed.  
  
“Ready to go, Robin?” Batman asked as he entered the room.  
  
“Sure thing, B. Just let me clean up my homework first.”  
  
“Wally, why are you laughing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything seems ooc or there's any errors or anything


	4. One is Sick (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is an angel

“Robin will be sitting this mission out.” Batman told the Team before starting the mission briefing.  
  
“Why?” Kid Flash asked, his boyfriend hadn’t texted him telling him he’d be gone.  
  
“He’s sick. Agent A and I agreed that he should stay home and rest for the next couple days.”  
  
“He’s sick?! Why didn’t he tell me?”  
  
“It’s just a cold, Kid Flash. But his sneezing and sniffling would not help your covert recon mission so he’s staying home.” Batman leveled a slight batglare at Kid Flash warning him not to mention it again.  
  
After the briefing, Kid Flash went up to Batman while the others headed to the bioship. “Umm.. Batman?”  
  
“Yes, Kid Flash?”  
  
“After the mission, cause I know the mission always comes first with you bats, can I come over and see Rob?” Kid Flash looked up at Batman hopefully.  
  
“We’ll see after the mission. Agent A has been giving him lots of tea that’s supposed to help him sleep. If he’s sleeping when you’re done with the mission, it’s going to be a no. But if he’s awake _and_ wants to see you, then yes, you can come over. Now, go join the Team or you won’t be allowed at all.” Batman pointed towards the bioship and gave Kid Flash another batglare.  
  
“Awesome! See you after the mission!” Kid Flash ran to the bioship to catch up with the rest of the Team.  
  
The mission went well despite Robin not being there. Actually “well” might be a bit much, but they got the information they needed and made it back in one piece so the Team is sticking with it went well.  
  
“So, Batman, can I come over and see Rob?” Kid Flash asked as soon as the debrief was over.  
  
“Let me call Agent A.” Batman moved away from the group and used his comms to make a call, presumably to the Batcave.  
  
“Well?” Kid Flash asked as soon as Batman came back over to him.  
  
“He’s awake and is excited to see you.” Batman sighed. “Just make sure he rests too. I know you both get excited when you’re together but he’s sick and needs rest to get better.”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“Then go change so we can go.”  
  
“Ok!” Kid Flash raced to go change, excited to see his best friend and boyfriend and still worried about him. “Let’s go!” He said when he got back to Batman.  
  
“Recognized. Batman 0-2, Kid Flash B 0-3“  
  
As soon as he stepped into the Batcave Wally raced up the stairs to Dick’s room. Dick was sitting up on a large bed with a cup a tea in his hands.  
  
“Bruce said Alfred has been giving you tea to help you sleep, you’re not going to pass out on me, are you?” Wally asked, pointing at the cup.  
  
“Nah. I made sure. This is supposed to help open my sinuses or something. Alfie loves his tea.” Dick rolled his eyes.  
  
“Dude, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Wally accused.  
  
“It’s just a cold. I told B that I could still come. I almost had him convinced but Alfred said no and no one argues with Alfred.”  
  
“We survived this time without you, babe. You need to make sure you’re all good for the next mission. I know you want to be out there with us, but I care about you, man. Remember when you went to save Haly’s Circus without me and Parasite drained you?” Wally said behind Dick and pulled him into his lap. “M’gann told me all about it. You almost fell to your death. If Conner and M’gann hadn’t been there, I would have lost you the same way you lost your parents. I don’t want you going on missions if you’re not your best.”  
  
“I know, Walls. I just want to help people.”  
  
“You can help more people by taking care of yourself first.”  
  
“So you come over just to lecture me not to go into the field?”  
  
“Nah, dude. Came to chill. And make sure you’re all right.”  
  
“Video games?”  
  
“Of course! We have to make sure you rest too or Bats is gonna kill me.”  
  
“Hmmm... How about a movie then? That way I can rest and hang with you. B can’t get mad at that. How long you staying?”  
  
“How long am I allowed to stay?”  
  
 **Dick:** Can Wally stay the night if I promise to rest a bunch?  
 **Bruce:** I suppose. I’ll let Alfred know to make enough dinner for him.  
 **Dick:** Thanks B :):):)  
  
“You can stay the night if it’s ok with your parents.” Dick grinned.  
  
 **Wally:** Can I stay the night with Dick?  
 **Mom:** Of course, dear.  
  
“Yep, mom says it’s ok. I’ll put a movie in.” Wally gave Dick a high five while moving off the bed to put in a movie on Dick’s large TV. “What do you want to watch?”  
  
“Whatever you want to watch.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Wally picked out a movie at random, one they’ve both seen before, and went back to sit behind Dick. Which is where Alfred found them an hour later. Wally leaning against the headboard with Dick pulled up against his chest, fast asleep.  
  
“Young Master Wally, dinner is ready.” Alfred said quietly.  
  
“Thanks, Alfred. I’ll be down as soon as I can escape.” Wally smiled down at Dick.  
  
“Very good, sir.”  
  
Wally managed to get out from under Dick and lay him down without waking him up. “Must really be sick if that didn’t wake him.” Wally paused the movie and headed down to the dining room.  
  
“Where’s Dick at?” Bruce asked when he saw Wally was alone.  
  
“Sleeping. I figured I’d let him rest. But no way am I passing up Alfred cooking.” Wally grinned as he took a seat at the table.  
  
“It’s always a pleasure to cook for someone who eats my food with such gusto.” Alfred said from the side of the room.  
  
Halfway through eating, Dick walked into the room. “Walls?”  
  
“Here, Dick.” Wally rushed over to Dick who looked ready to fall over. “What are you doing up?”  
  
“Woke up and you were gone. Came to find you.”  
  
“Sorry, babe. You know I can’t pass up Alfred’s cooking. Do you feel up to eating something?”  
  
“Soup?”  
  
“I can make you some chicken noodle soup, Master Dick.” Alfred said.  
  
“Here, let’s go sit down.” Wally led Dick over to the chair next to his but Dick shook his head and sat in Wally’s lap, curling up as much as possible. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the boys but didn’t say anything.  
  
“You’re warm, Walls.”  
  
“That’s cause I’m a speedster, you know that.”  
  
“Feels nice.”  
  
“Here’s your soup, Master Dick.”  
  
“Thanks, Alfie.” Dick turned enough to eat the soup while still curled up against Wally. “Are you done eating, Walls?”  
  
“I’m good for now, birdie. You eat.”  
  
“I can hear your look, Bruce.” Dick said, curling in tighter to Wally.  
  
“I didn’t say anything, Dick.”  
  
“It’s not like I can get him sick.”  
  
“That’s why I didn’t say anything. If I thought you were going to get him sick and compromise another member of the Team, I wouldn’t have let him come over.”  
  
“Then stop giving us a look.”  
  
“Eat your soup, Dick.” Bruce smiled at his ward.  
  
Dick stuck his tongue out at Bruce and continued eating his soup. After they finished eating, Dick and Wally went back to Dick’s room to finish their movie and continue cuddling.  
  
A week later Dick was cleared by Alfred to go back on missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if someone seems ooc.


	5. Buying Flowers for the Other (Snaibsel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna and Artemis are hard for me to write :'(

**Annataz:** Hey can I take you to dinner tomorrow night for our anniversary?  
 **Arty:** Sure Z :)  
 **Annataz:** See you then <3  
  
“Welcome in!” The man behind the counter called when Zatanna walked into the flower shop.  
  
“Thanks!” Zatanna smiled at him before wandering the shop, looking for just the right bouquet. Her and Artemis’s one year anniversary was today and she needed the perfect bouquet to show Artemis how much she cared.  
  
“My name is Mike. Need help with anything?” The man asked, coming around to where Zatanna was looking.  
  
“My one year anniversary with my girlfriend is today and wanted to get something perfect for her.” Zatanna sighed, looking at all the flowers and bouquets around the shop. “I’m a little overwhelmed to be honest.”  
  
“Well, does she have a favorite flower or color you could start with?” Mike asked.  
  
“Green? She doesn’t really have a favorite of either but she likes to wear green.”  
  
“Well, there’s this bouquet over here that she might like.” Mike led her across the shop and pointed out one of the bouquets. “This one has sunflowers, blue delphinium, yellow daisy poms, green button poms, purple statice, and assorted greenery to fill it out.”  
  
  
  
“I know sunflowers from all that, but it looks really pretty. I think she’ll love it!” Zatanna grinned at Mike and picked up the bouquet.  
  
“She’ll probably like it because it came from you. She’s lucky to have a girlfriend who’s so caring.”  
  
“Thanks.” Zatanna blushed.  
  
“Anything else or just the one bouquet?” Mike asked, ringing up the bouquet.  
  
“Just this today. I need to get headed out or I’m going to be late for dinner.” Zatanna paid and waved goodbye as she left.  
  
Zatanna walked toward the zeta that would bring her to Gotham and her girlfriend. “Oh yeah, I need to change. Egnahc otni etad sehtolc!”  
  
“Zatanna B 0-8”  
  
“Z! You’re here!” Artemis met Zatanna at the zeta and ran to hug her.  
  
“Of course, silly. Here, I got these for you.” Zatanna handed her the flowers.  
  
“They’re gorgeous, Z. I love them.”  
  
“Let’s stop by your house to put them in a vase before we head to the restaurant we have time.” Zatanna suggested.  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Artemis smiled.  
  
“Happy anniversary, Artemis.”  
  
“Happy anniversary, Zatanna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 1800flowers.com for the bouquet idea (note: ripped off of). The one here is their Fields of Europe Summer bouquet. #nonspon
> 
> Also, I know this one has a lot more yellow than green but it looked pretty and had more green than the others I found. And red roses seemed too cliche. 
> 
> The last time I did this prompt I went into flower language where you can say things by what flowers you use, and decided against that this time cause it doesn't really fit with Zatanna or Artemis as much as it did Yuri/Victor from Yuri on Ice (the ship I used last time).


	6. Accidental Time Travel (Birdflash)

Kid Flash and Robin had just arrived at the Cave with the rest of the Team after finishing up a mission in India. Batman was there for the debrief like he usually was but there was a couple people with him. The Flash, though his costume looked different, and... another Batman? He looked different too. The costume for sure, but also he was smiling and laughing with the Flash.  
  
“Uhh... Batman?” Wally looked at both Batmans and the Flash confused. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Oh my god, look how adorable we all are!” The Flash exclaimed, running around the new Batman.  
  
“Dude, chill.” The new Batman laughed, grabbing the Flash’s shoulder when he paused for a second.  
  
“What’s going on?” Kaldur asked Batman, their Batman, not the new one.  
  
“This is Batman and Flash from the future. About 20 years give or take. They’re not me or the Flash you know.” Batman told the Team.  
  
“Who are they then?” Robin asked.  
  
“Quick read my mind!” The Flash run in front of M’gann.  
  
M’gann’s eyes began to glow for a second before she gasped. “He’s Wally.”  
  
“Yep!” The Flash – Wally – pulled off his cowl to show off his bright red hair.  
  
“Then who are you? What happened to B?” Robin asked the new Batman.  
  
“I’m you, silly.” The new Batman smiled.  
  
“But, I don’t want to be Batman. Why am I Batman? And what happened to B?”  
  
“Calm down, Robin.” Batman told him. “They’ll explain what they can. They’re stuck here for a few days and I’m allowing them to stay in the Cave rather than be stuck in the Watchtower the whole time.”  
  
“You’re not the boss of me anymore, B.” The new Batman – Robin?? – laughed.  
  
“I’m still your father and can call Agent A up, or he is not the boss of you either?” Robin could tell that Batman was raising an eye at... his future self?.  
  
“Yeah... Let’s not call Agent A for that. Though I’d love to see him!”  
  
“Are we supposed to call you Batman?” Conner asked.  
  
“You can call me Nightwing. That’s what my usual code name is nowadays.” Nightwing said. “Hey, mini-me, can you grab me a spare mask? I hate wearing this cowl.” He added, grinning at Batman.  
  
“Sure...” Robin was slow to move away from the group.  
  
“We’ll be in the living room!” Nightwing called after him before grabbing the older Wally’s hand and heading to the couches.  
  
“So what can we call you? Because I’m Wally, you can’t be Wally.” Wally crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
“Walls, Flash, KF, whatever.” The older Wally said, shrugging.  
  
“Haven’t called you KF in a long time, babe.” Nightwing laughed.  
  
“Nah, not since I became the Flash.”  
  
“Why are you the Flash? What happened to Uncle Barry?” Wally asked.  
  
“You really sucked at this secret identity thing, didn’t you?” Nightwing laughed. "It's amazing you didn't blow my secret ID."  
  
“Dude!”  
  
“It’s very unsettling to see Batman laugh.” Kaldur mused.  
  
“I get that. That’s one reason why I asked Robin to grab me a mask.”  
  
“Here you go.” Robin said, throwing a domino mask at Nightwing as he entered the room.  
  
“Thanks mini-me. Give me a minute and I’ll be right back.” Nightwing flipped over the back of the couch he’d been on and came back a minute later with the cowl off and the mask on.  
  
“It’s too bad you’re not out to the Team yet. I miss seeing your eyes.” The older Wally pouted.  
  
“Later, babe.” Nightwing smiled. “So, I know you all have questions and Batman has forbidden us from speaking of everything we know, but we’ll answer as much as possible.”  
  
“First, Wally, nothing is wrong with Uncle Barry. You know how Jay gave up being the Flash when he got too old? Same thing. He and Iris are fine.” The older Wally said.  
  
“What about B?” Robin asked for the third time.  
  
“Bastard doesn’t know when to quit. I’m only him this month because he got injured trying to take on Bane by himself. I warned him not to and to take back up, but he wouldn’t listen to me or Oracle.” Nightwing fumed.  
  
“Who’s Oracle?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Oh yeah, you don’t know her yet. Spoilers?” Nightwing shrugged then laughed at some private joke.  
  
“How are you in the past?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Supervillain.” Both Nightwing and the older Wally said together.  
  
“Why aren’t you Robin anymore? I mean, the reason I became Robin... That couldn’t have changed could it?” Robin asked.  
  
“B and I didn’t see eye to eye anymore on what being Robin meant. I was getting older and wanted to strike out on my own and he wanted me to be his sidekick forever. So I left, changed my name to Nightwing. Your mission is the same.” Nightwing smiled sadly and the older Wally gave him a hug.  
  
“So there’s no Robin anymore?” Wally asked.  
  
“Nah, there’s still a Robin. Batman needs a Robin, don’t you think?” The older Wally winked at his younger self.  
  
“There’s a new Robin? Someone else is using the name she gave me?” Robin looked pissed.  
  
“Calm down, mini-me. I was pissed too when I first found out about Jason. But now I’m used to it.” Nightwing put his hands up.  
  
“Who’s Jason?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Jason was Robin after I was.” Nightwing said.  
  
“Was?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Joker killed him. He got better. He goes by Red Hood now.”  
  
“But you said there’s still a Robin.” Artemis pointed out.  
  
“There is.” Nightwing nodded.  
  
“Demon child.” The older Wally muttered.  
  
“Hey, be nice to Little D! He’s learning!”  
  
“He bit me last time!”  
  
“Then don’t kiss his big brother in front of him.” Nightwing laughed at him.  
  
“Who’s Little D?” Robin asked, confused.  
  
“Robin 5. He’s the child of B and Talia al Ghul. Oh, but uhh.. don’t tell B that bit. I didn’t tell him yet.”  
  
“Wait, FIVE Robins?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Did all the other Robins die like Jason?” M’gann asked quietly.  
  
“Nah. I didn’t for one.” Nightwing smiled at her. “Tim goes by Red Robin now, Steph is Batgirl I think? Or maybe she’s Spoiler again?”  
  
“Man, you got too many siblings.” The older Wally laughed.  
  
“I don’t have any!” Robin piped up.  
  
“Not yet, mini-me. Jason was the first and that’s not til after you become Nightwing.”  
  
“Why are you getting all the questions?” The older Wally pouted.  
  
“Because I’m cooler than you, babe.” Nightwing laughed again.  
  
“That’s not fair.”  
  
“It’s ok, Walls, I still love you.” Nightwing patted the older Wally’s shoulder and laughed.  
  
The older Wally laughed and pushed Nightwing away. “Don’t be a _dick_ , babe.”  
  
“Oh yeah, cause I’ve never heard that one before.”  
  
“Okay, okay, does anyone else have any questions?”  
  
“Does...” Conner started before cutting himself off.  
  
“Does Superman ever accept you? He does. Just be patient.” Nightwing smiled at the young Kryptonian.  
  
“Do you get cool mind reading powers or something?” Wally asked.  
  
“Nah, I’ve been friends with all of you for so long I know you guys. Besides, at this age, there’s nothing else I could see Conner asking.” Nightwing shrugged.  
  
“Are there any questions for me?” The older Wally pouted again.  
  
“You guys are still together?” Wally asked shyly.  
  
“Yep. I love this guy.” The older Wally smiled lovingly at Nightwing.  
  
“Stop it. You’re gonna make me blush.” Nightwing said, smiling back at him.  
  
“Are you married?” M’gann asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
“Yep!” The older Wally pulled a chain with a ring on it out from inside his costume.  
  
“Walls, you’re not supposed to have it with you when you’re in costume! What if you lose it again!” Nightwing exclaimed.  
  
“Dude, chill.” The older Wally raised an eyebrow at Nightwing. “That’s why it’s on the chain this time.” He grinned at his husband.  
  
“If you lose it, I’m divorcing you.”  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
“No, but I’ll spend a week with Babs and to you, that’s basically the same thing.” Nightwing laughed.  
  
“Babs?” Artemis asked. “Don’t I know someone by that name?”  
  
Robin looked panicked for a moment before schooling his features. “Whoops?” Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.  
  
“And you said I was bad with secret identities.” The older Wally laughed.  
  
“I’m not used to lying to the Team anymore. They all know me. These guys for a long time, then everyone when Impulse outed me 5 minutes after meeting me.” Nightwing pouted.  
  
“Aww, come on, babe. Don’t pout.”  
  
“When do they learn our identity?” Robin asked.  
  
“What mission did you just come back from?” The older Wally asked.  
  
“We just got back from India.” Kaldur said.  
  
“Yeah, fighting the Brain and venom jacked animals.” Wally added.  
  
“You guys just got Wolf!” The older Wally jumped up and ran off to find his old friend.  
  
“Yes.” Conner nodded.  
  
“What about my question?” Robin frowned.  
  
“Well, if you guys just got back from India...” Nightwing sat thinking for a minute. “About a year? Maybe two? Sorry I can’t be more precise than that. It was like 20 years ago for me.”  
  
“Do I get married to anyone?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Yep. Though I’m not saying more than that. Artemis and Kaldur, you both find partners eventually too. I know you’re still getting over Tula right now, Kaldur but I promise it gets better.”  
  
“No spoilers, Wing.” The older Wally said, running back into the room.  
  
“More than we’ve already given them? They know about Jason, Tim, Steph, Damian, Barry retiring, us getting married... There’s not too much left to spoil. Except maybe how many brothers and sisters I have.” Nightwing laughed.  
  
“I’m telling Steph that you’re stealing her shtick.” The older Wally laughed.  
  
“How many siblings do I get?” Robin asked excitedly.  
  
“Too many to count.” The older Wally laughed again.  
  
“There’s not too many!”  
  
“Should I mention to B that you want more then? I know a couple orphans-“ The older Wally was cut off by Nightwing jumping on him and covering his mouth.  
  
“Mention that near B and I will end you.”  
  
“See?” The older Wally grinned, pulling Nightwing’s hand from his mouth.  
  
“So how many siblings do I have?” Robin asked again.  
  
“Eight?” Nightwing responded.  
  
“See! You don’t even know how many you have!”  
  
“Eight?!” Robin’s jaw dropped.  
  
“It reminds me of a circus when they’re all together.” The older Wally said, giving Robin a look.  
  
“Especially when you get all the girlfriends and boyfriends added to the mix.” Nightwing smiled.  
  
“How are you getting back to the Future?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Dude, we need to watch that movie!” The older Wally said excitedly.  
  
“Zatara is figuring out a spell that should send us home.”  
  
“Don’t ignore me.”  
  
“We can watch the movie tonight. I miss movie nights at the Cave anyways.” Nightwing smiled at his husband.  
  
“I miss the Cave.” The older Wally added. “I wish Kaldur hadn’t blown it up that one time.”  
  
“Dude, you were pissed at me for that.” Nightwing laughed.  
  
Everyone stared at Kaldur. “Umm.. Why does Kaldur blow up the Cave?” Wally asked.  
  
Nightwing and the older Wally looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the group. “Spoilers.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anyone seems ooc please. Also, I'm TRYING to learn all the batfam and everyone but there's so many and I keep losing track lol.


	7. Power Swap (Birdflash)

“Why don’t you try this on for size? Flip alterius potentiae!” Klarion laughed before disappearing through a portal.  
  
“Flip what?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Not sure. He does magic differently than my dad and me.” Zatanna shrugged.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything the whole Team began to glow. “Woah, what just happened?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Umm...Robin? You’re vibrating.” M’gann said, pointing at the younger teen.  
  
“And you’re no longer... you. You’re a White Martian.” Zatanna added.  
  
“I think he flipped our powers.” Aqualad said, floating in the air.  
  
“KF, how do I stop it?” Robin asked before accidently smashing into a wall.  
  
“Just don’t move for now, Rob. Let’s get you somewhere... Softer.” Kid Flash laughed, picking up his boyfriend and carrying him to the Bioship.  
  
“We should all head back to the Cave. Before we make a scene.” Aqualad suggested.  
  
“Are you going to head there too?” Superboy asked when they all realized he hadn’t started towards the ship with the rest of them.  
  
“I don’t know how to move while flying. It seems I have M’gann’s powers but not her control.” Aqualad said, blushing slightly.  
  
“I got ya.” Artemis said, grabbing Aqualad’s ankle and dragging him towards the ship.  
  
When the Team made it back to the Cave they’d already radioed ahead to let Batman know what they thought had happened. Artemis pulled Kaldur into the Cave while Wally carried Robin bridal style into the living room and set him on the couch.  
  
“Don’t move, little bird, or you’ll end up face first into a wall again. Even with my speed healing, that hurts.” Wally said.  
  
“What happened to you all?” Batman asked, coming into the living room with the rest of the Team for the debrief.  
  
“Klarion.” Zatanna shrugged. “We think he flipped our powers around but we don’t know how or how to fix it.”  
  
“We also do not know who all got whose powers.” Kaldur added.  
  
“We know Rob got my speed and you got M’gann’s powers.” Wally said.  
  
“That is true. But beyond that, we do not know.” Kaldur relented.  
  
“Umm... Batman, can you call my Uncle Barry? I don’t want Robin to hurt himself.” Wally asked.  
  
“I can. The rest of you head to the training room and see if you can figure out who has what powers. And maybe you can teach each other how to use them well enough that we don’t have Team leaders floating without control.” Batman said.  
  
The Team nodded and started heading towards the training room with Artemis still pulling Kaldur along. Wally stuck around the couch near Robin. “Batman? I can help with Rob.”  
  
Batman rolled his eyes, not that Wally could tell with the cowl. “I figured you would. Try to figure out what powers you got and don’t destroy the living room.”  
  
“Thank you Batman!” Wally ran up and hugged the masked crusader.  
  
“Umm... Walls, are you trying to die?” Robin asked from the couch, trying to hide his laughter at the looks on both Wally and Batman’s faces.  
  
“Whoops?” Wally jumped back and did a backflip over the couch to hide behind Robin.  
  
“Well, I think we know whose talents you got.” Batman said before turning away to call Barry and Doctor Fate.  
  
“How’d I do that?” Wally asked Robin.  
  
“I do flips all the time, B thinks you got my talents so it’s possible you accidently flipped over the couch when trying to get away from him.” Robin shrugged.  
  
“Ok, I only got half of that. You slipped into speed talk, my man.” Wally laughed.  
  
“Sorry.” Robin blushed.  
  
“It’s cool. Barry slips too and he goes much faster than me.” Wally shrugged.  
  
“What are we gonna do, Walls?” Robin asked, making sure to speak slowly.  
  
“First, we’re gonna take you to the gym so you can change into civvies without getting hurt, even if you tap into the speed a little.” Wally picked Robin up again and started carrying him to the other room. “Then maybe you can talk me through using some of your badass moves?”  
  
“Not sure how to do that. I learned most of my stunts as a kid in the circus. I just added some martial arts to what I already knew. Not sure how to teach that.” Robin sighed.  
  
“It’s ok, little bird. I’m just missing my speed a bit. I know we’re safe here but without my speed I feel very vulnerable.” Wally looked straight ahead, refusing to look down at Robin.  
  
“Walls, you can do so much even without your speed. Besides, if anyone attacks tell them you hugged Batman and lived and they’ll be so scared of you.” Robin laughed.  
  
“Nah, I’ll tell them I asked Batman permission to date his son and survived and they’ll fear me.” Wally grinned at Robin.  
  
“I still can’t believe you did that.” Robin laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, now go get changed. I’ll keep an eye out so go ahead and switch out of your mask too.” Wally closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
“How is watching me keeping an eye out?”  
  
“I’m leaning on the door, Rob. Besides, wanna make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”  
  
“Whatever dude. Stand outside and keep the others out.” Robin ordered.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Wally mock saluted Robin and went outside the door to wait.  
  
“Hey Wally!” Flash called, running towards him. “Batman was vague, what’s going on? And uhh.. Who’s throwing things in the gym?”  
  
“Well, Klarion hit us with a spell and our powers got all mixed up and Rob got my speed and that’s him trying to change into civvies.” Wally pointed over his shoulder to the closed door. “You good, babe?” He called through the door.  
  
“Maybe?” Robin called back.  
  
“Uncle Barry is here if you want us to come in.” Wally let him know.  
  
“Umm.. Still trying to get on pants. Give me a minute.”  
  
Wally laughed and turned back to his uncle. “Before we realized what had happened, Robin ran straight into a wall and Kaldur was floating but unable to move in any direction. Everyone else is supposed to be in the training room figuring out what powers everyone has and teach each other how to use them enough that there are no more incidents like those.” He explained.  
  
“And what did you get in this fun exchange?” Flash asked.  
  
“Batman thinks I got Robin’s skills.” Wally shrugged.  
  
“And why does he think that?” Flash pressed.  
  
“I might have back flipped over the couch to get away from him after I hugged him.” Wally blushed.  
  
“You hugged Batman?” Flash laughed.  
  
“Yeah... I didn’t mean to but he was being nice and it just happened. Anyways..” Wally turned back towards the door. “You decent, Rob?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“We’re coming in then.” Wally warned before opening the door.  
  
“I can’t find my sunglasses.” Robin pouted.  
  
“It’s ok, Rob. I’ll help you look later.” Wally suggested.  
  
“Why don’t we all go to Central City or the Batcave so you don’t have to hide?” Flash suggested.  
  
“He can come to my house!” Wally exclaimed.  
  
“Better my house, kid. Your parents probably don’t want a fresh speedster in the house. Iris on the other hand, is at work.” Flash said.  
  
“Umm.. Walls, how do I move without running?” Robin asked.  
  
“Focus on going slow. Like you did with talking. You’ll get the hang of it in no time.” Wally grinned.  
  
“Do we have to know how long this will last?” Flash asked.  
  
“No. I think Batman called Doctor Fate though to see if he could reverse it.” Robin said.  
  
“Do we want to stay here instead in case he figures it out soon?” Wally asked.  
  
“Probably should but I want to have my sunglasses then.” Robin pouted.  
  
“Well, did you have them in your room last or with your civvies?” Wally asked.  
  
“I don’t remember.”  
  
“That’s helpful, babe.”  
  
“You two are cute together.” Flash grinned at the pair. Both boys turned towards Flash quickly, too quickly in Robin’s case, he fell over. They seemed to have forgotten he was there.  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“Dude I said focus.” Wally laughed at his boyfriend before helping him up. “We’ll meet you in the training room, Uncle Barry.”  
  
“Sure thing, boys.” Flash ran to the training room, leaving the two boys alone in the hallway.  
  
“I’m trying to focus but it’s hard. Is this what you do all the time?” Robin asked.  
  
“Pretty much. I’m used to it now. I have to be super extra careful while at school and such. But going fast and going fast carefully are two different things. You’re going fast and don’t know how to control yourself while going fast. That’s why you’re running into things and falling over. For now, focus on going slow. Hopefully you won’t be a speedster for long enough to have to figure out how to go fast carefully.” Wally explained.  
  
Robin leaned against the wall. “Will you go check my room for my sunglasses?”  
  
“Sure.” Wally smiled and walked towards Robin’s room. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of sunglasses hanging from his fingers.  
  
“You found them!” Robin ran into Wally. “Whoops.”  
  
“Ok, that’s painful without speed healing. And yeah, they were on the desk.”  
  
“Sorry, Walls.” Robin switched his mask for his sunglasses, shoving the mask into a pocket.  
  
“I thought you bats were all about focus or something.” Wally laughed.  
  
“Technically robins are birds, not bats.”  
  
“Really? Technicalities?”  
  
“Let’s just go to the training room. I miss flipping over shit.”  
  
“I still wanna learn how to do that. Even if you teach me after we’re all back to normal.” Wally told him.  
  
“Sounds good, Walls. We have an awesome training room at the manor that’d be perfect. Just.. uhh... we’ll need to either hack the cameras or make sure no kissing.” Robin blushed.  
  
“I think I can manage not kissing you for an afternoon or two. As long as we get a movie night together too.” Wally grinned.  
  
“Cool. Now, if I focus, you think I can run to the training room without hurting myself? Or you?” Robin asked.  
  
“Maybe?” Wally didn’t trust the mischievous look on Robin’s face.  
  
“Let’s try. Hop on.” Robin crouched down to let Wally on his back like Wally does for him.  
  
“I’m going to regret this.” Wally muttered, climbing on his boyfriend’s back.  
  
Robin took a deep breath to focus like he does when trying a hard move on the trapeze and ran for the training room. “Hey, I did it!” Robin laughed before immediately tripping, falling, and dropping Wally on the training room floor. “Or not. Forgot to ask how to stop I guess.” Robin smiled sheepishly at Wally.  
  
“That was pretty good though, babe. I should have remembered to tell you how to stop.” Wally smiled.  
  
“Umm, you guys? Doctor Fate figured out how to switch us all back.” M’gann told him.  
  
“Sweet.” Both boys said together.  
  
“Now that you’re all together, Ad normalis.” Doctor Fate said over them.  
  
Nothing happened for a few seconds then they began to glow again. “Did it work?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Yep.” Wally said, zipping around the room at top speed. “I missed this.”  
  
“Wanna head to the Batcave today, Walls?” Robin asked.  
  
“Really?” Wally asked.  
  
“Let me ask B first but it should be fine.” Robin grinned, pulling his phone out of pocket.  
  
“You going over to Robin’s?” Flash asked.  
  
“Rob said he’d teach me some of his moves and they have a great gym for it at the Batcave.” Wally told his uncle excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what language they use for the spells that Klarion and Doctor Fate use, so I used Latin cause I can. Klarion says Flip to another power and Doctor Fate just says To normal.
> 
> If you want to know who all got what powers, let me know.
> 
> Robin is gonna show Wally some moves ;););) jkjkjk real combat moves I swear.


	8. One Deages (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it took me forever to write this, on the plus side, I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter so there's that to make up for it. I finished my National Novel Writing Month story this month (I didn't hit the word goal but the story was done so..) so I'm working on this some more to make up the word count.
> 
> Reminder that if the character is wearing their mask, I use their code names. If they're not, I use real names.

_Be careful I sense powerful magic here._ Zatanna told the Team through the mind link.  
  
 _Who do you think it could be?_ Aqualad asked.  
  
 _With how powerful it feels, probably Klarion. Should we alert Batman?_ Zatanna asked.  
  
 _Not until we can confirm it’s him._ Aqualad sighed to himself.  
  
 _Batman would be angry if we called him for nothing._ Robin pointed out.  
  
 _Then let us continue._ Aqualad said through the link. _Find a computer Robin and get the information we need so we can go.  
  
On it.  
  
Kid Flash, meet up with Robin to watch his back. _Aqualad directed.  
  
 _Got it, boss. Be there in a flash, Rob.  
  
Since you can’t see it, I’m rolling my eyes. _Robin said through the link.  
  
 _Kid Flash are you at Robin’s location yet?_ Aqualad asked.  
  
 _Just arrived._  
  
“Now who do we have here?” Robin and Kid Flash heard behind them.  
  
 _Someone notify Batman. Klarion is here. Also, we might be in trouble._ Kid Flash said through the link after turning around to see Klarion behind him and Robin.  
  
“Klarion.” Robin said while detaching his glove from the computer he’d been hacking.  
  
 _We’ve alerted Batman. Can you get away or do you need backup?_ Aqualad asked.  
  
 _Backup would be nice._ Kid Flash said.  
  
 _Sending Miss Martian on ahead in camouflage mode.  
  
_ “What are you two doing here?” Klarion asked.  
  
“What are you doing here, Klarion?” Robin asked.  
  
“I asked you first.” Klarion glared.  
  
“Well we asked you second!” Kid Flash stuck out his tongue at Klarion.  
  
“You want to act childish? Et iuvenes rursus ad puerum!” Klarion said before opening a portal behind him to escape the young heroes.  
  
 _Klarion got away, please update Batman._ Robin said through the mental link to Aqualad.  
  
 _On it. Please return to the bioship as soon as possible._  
  
 _I still have some hacking I need to do but we’ll be there soon._ Robin replied.  
  
But then he noticed something was wrong with his boyfriend. First off, he was glowing. Secondly, he seemed to be... shrinking?  
  
 _Actually, something’s up with KF so we’re heading back now._  
  
 _What’s wrong with Kid Flash?_ Miss Martian asked.  
  
 _Not sure, remember the last time we saw Klarion and he said a spell and then we all glowed?_ After hearing affirmatives from multiple people he continued. _Well Klarion said a spell and then KF started glowing and now he looks like he’s a toddler. I’m going to try to get us to the bioship but can you ask Batman to get Flash to the Cave?  
  
Will do Robin. Get here as quickly and safely as you can.  
  
_“KF?” Robin asked the toddler in front of him where his boyfriend had been before. “Are you whelmed?”  
  
“Whelmed?” The toddler repeated before laughing. “Whelmed, whelmed, whelmed!” He ran around Robin at super speeds.  
  
“KF!” Robin shouted to get his attention. The toddler stopped and gave Robin a quizzical look. “Can I pick you up so we can go find our friends?” Robin asked.  
  
“Up!” He giggled, reaching up towards Robin.  
  
Robin sighed and picked up the toddler. “So not feeling the aster.”  
  
“Aster! Aster!” The toddler giggled again.  
  
 _Batman said that Flash and he are both waiting for us back at the Cave. They tried calling Doctor Fate as well but were unable to reach him so far._ Aqualad told Robin as he made his way back to the bioship.  
  
 _Thanks, Aqualad. Did Miss M drop the link to KF?  
  
I didn’t but I think I was kicked out of his mind after Klarion’s spell hit him. Do you want me to relink him?  
  
I wouldn’t suggest it. He looks about 2 or 3 years old. I don’t think the whole Team needs to hear him giggling over the word aster. _  
  
_Are you close to the bioship?_ Aqualad asked.  
  
 _Nearly there. Is the bioship ready to fly?  
  
She’s ready to go. _Miss Martian said.  
  
“Let’s head to the Cave.” Robin said as he entered the bioship with toddler Kid Flash on his hip.  
  
“Oh he’s so cute!” Miss Martian said when she saw Kid Flash.  
  
“Miss M, can we get going?” Robin asked, setting Kid Flash into the seat he usually sat in, the bioship reconfiguring for his smaller size.  
  
“Oh, right, sorry.” Miss Martian blushed as she sat down to pilot the bioship. “We’re about an hour from the Cave at top speeds.”  
  
“Go fast?” Kid Flash asked, vibrating in his seat.  
  
“No, go slow, KF.” Robin said from his seat behind the toddler.  
  
“No, go fast, fast, fast!” Kid Flash pouted.  
  
“Do you want a cookie, Walls?” Robin asked.  
  
“Cookie!” Kid Flash laughed.  
  
“If you go slow, you can have a cookie made by Agent A. You like Agent A’s cookies, don’t you?” Robin asked.  
  
“Agent A?” Kid Flash looked confused.  
  
“You know Agent A. Al?” Robin tried.  
  
Kid Flash’s eyes lit up at that name. “Al!” He laughed. “Al make good cookies!”  
  
“Agent A does make good cookies. Can you go slow so you can get a cookie?” Robin asked again.  
  
Kid Flash thought for a second before nodding. “Slow for cookie.”  
  
“Good. Miss M, we do need bioship top speeds though.” Robin said quietly.  
  
“Of course Robin.” Miss Martian said.  
  
“Are you sure you should be bribing him with cookies?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“What do you suggest then? Not a spell, don’t want to mix it with whatever Klarion did to him.” Robin said.  
  
“I don’t know. He’s your boyfriend.” Zatanna shrugged.  
  
“He’s a speedster; food is the best motivator for him.” Robin said. “How long to the Cave?”  
  
“10 minutes. I might be able to coax the bioship faster but she’s already giving more than she usually does.” Miss Martian told him.  
  
“Thanks, Miss M.” Robin sighed. “Here KF, you can play with this.” Robin moved so Kid Flash could see his wrist computer. Kid Flash giggled and pressed the buttons on the wrist computer.  
  
“Coming in on the Cave now. Batman and Flash are waiting in the training room.” Miss Martian said.  
  
“Thanks Miss M. Now, KF, you remember to go slow when we get there. Do you want to hold my hand and walk to see your Uncle Barry?” Robin asked, holding out a hand for Kid Flash to hold.  
  
“Okay!” Kid Flash grabbed Robin’s hand and followed him out of the bioship.  
  
“Report.” Batman said to Robin when the Team had all entered the training room.  
  
“I was hacking the computer like I was supposed to and Kid Flash came to watch my back but before I get very far into the computers Klarion showed up and he did a spell on KF that turned him into this.” Robin told him, gesturing to where Kid Flash was hiding behind him.  
  
“Well, we weren’t able to get ahold of Doctor Fate yet.” Batman sighed. “So he’ll have to stay like this for now.”  
  
“Does he still have his speed? He didn’t at that age.” Flash asked from next to Batman.  
  
“KF? Wanna go fast?” Robin turned to ask Kid Flash.  
  
“Go fast?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“You still get cookies for being slow, but go fast for me.” Robin said.  
  
“Fast!” Kid Flash giggled before taking off at super speeds for the couches in front of the TV before returning. “TV?” He asked Robin.  
  
“No TV, KF.” Robin shook his head with a laugh.  
  
“Do you know what he remembers?” Batman asked.  
  
“Most things I think. Didn’t recognize the name Agent A, or connect it to cookies, but did connect them to the name Al. Also, I might have definitely promised him a cookie from Agent A.” Robin said.  
  
“I’ll contact him now.” Batman sighed again before moving away from the group. “Everyone else is free to go change.”  
  
“Hey kiddo, do you remember me?” Flash asked Kid Flash.  
  
“Uncle Barry?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Yeah, kiddo. It’s your uncle. Do you want to come stay with me and Aunt I?” Flash asked.  
  
“No! Robin!” Kid Flash ran to Robin and grabbed his legs.  
  
“Walls, go with your uncle.” Robin said, trying to pry the toddler from his legs.  
  
“No!” He yelled again.  
  
“I don’t think B or Agent A would mind if he stayed over tonight.” Robin said. “Do you want up?”  
  
“Up!” Kid Flash giggled, reaching up. Robin picked him up and blushed when he saw Flash was taking a picture on his phone.  
  
“You two are so cute together. I’m sending this to Iris right now.” Flash laughed.  
  
“Wait, Flash, no!” Robin made a grab for the phone but between Flash’s speed and trying to hold Kid Flash on his hip, he over reached and had to somersault to stay upright, holding Kid Flash’s head and neck to protect him through the flip.  
  
“Nice try, kid. Not even Wally can keep up with me. I’m sending it to Bats too.” Flash laughed.  
  
“Again!” Kid Flash giggled, clapping his hands.  
  
“No, Walls. It’s not safe to do again.” Robin sighed.  
  
“Agent A has cookies baking. He wants to talk to you when we arrive though.” Batman said, reentering the room.  
  
“Do I have to?” Robin cringed, knowing he had a lecture coming.  
  
“Do you want to avoid him and make him upset?” Batman asked, raising an eyebrow from behind his cowl, not that anyone but Robin could tell.  
  
“No.” Robin said, dropping his head.  
  
“Robin?” Kid Flash asked, lifting Robin’s head back up.  
  
“I’m fine, Walls.” Robin smiled.  
  
“So Bats, apparently my nephew loves Robin more than me and refuses to leave him. Either Robin comes home with me or Wally goes home with you.” Flash said. “Also, I just sent you the cutest picture.”  
  
“It’s fine if he comes with us; as long as you’re okay with it anyways.” Batman said, as Robin glared at Flash.  
  
“I know he’s in safe hands with you.” Flash said.  
  
“We should get going then. Do you want to change now or back at the Batcave?” Batman asked Robin.  
  
“I can change at the Batcave. Do you think we have some clothes that’ll fit Wall’s new size?” Robin asked.  
  
“We can ask Agent A, if not I can send him to buy something.” Batman said.  
  
“Well, I’m going to head out too then. Iris will be wondering what happened.” Flash said before speeding to the zeta  
  
“Recognized. Flash 0-4.”  
  
“Let’s go, Robin.” Batman said heading towards the zeta.  
  
“Wally, I’m going to need you to walk. You’re too big for me to carry there. Can you walk slow with me?” Robin asked, setting Kid Flash down.  
  
“Slow for cookie?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Yeah, slow for cookie.” Robin smiled. “Hold my hand?” Kid Flash took Robin’s outstretched hand and the two followed Batman to the zeta.  
  
“Recognized. Batman 0-2, Robin B 0-1, Kid Flash B 0-3.”  
  
“Good evening Master Bruce, Master Dick, Master Wally.” Alfred said when they left the Batcave and entered Bruce’s study.  
  
“Hey Al.” Dick smiled, pulling his mask off his face.  
  
“Master Dick after you change, meet me in the kitchen, please.” Alfred said.  
  
“Sure Al.” Dick said, not meeting the older man’s gaze.  
  
“Alfred do we have any clothes that might fit Wally?” Bruce asked, cowl already off his head.  
  
“I have some old clothes of yours that will work. Master Wally if you’ll come with me.” Alfred said, turning towards the door.  
  
“Go with Al, okay Walls?” Dick asked.  
  
“Okay.” Wally smiled at Dick before going over to Alfred. “Up?” He reached up towards Alfred.  
  
“No, Master Wally, you can walk on your own.” Alfred said, leading the way from the study.  
  
“Go get changed, Dick.” Bruce said once the two left the room. “If you leave Alfred waiting too long it’ll only make things worse.”  
  
“Any suggestions, B?” Dick asked before heading back to the Batcave to change.  
  
“Nothing I say can save you from him.” Bruce shrugged; following Dick back down to get changed himself.  
  
“I know.” Dick said, head dropping.  
  
“Change quickly, Dick.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Dick said. He got changed into civvies as quickly as he could and raced back up to the study and to the kitchen.  
  
“Master Dick, don’t raced through the house, please.” Alfred chastised when he saw Dick run into the kitchen.  
  
“Sorry Al. Just worried about Wally. Where is he?” Dick asked when he didn’t immediately see the toddler.  
  
“Dick!” He heard just before someone crashed into his legs.  
  
“Never mind.” Dick smiled down at the toddler. “Did you have fun with Al?”  
  
“Master Dick I wanted to talk to you.” Alfred reminded Dick, distracting him from the boy wrapping himself around his legs.  
  
“I know, Alfred.”  
  
“Do you also know what it’s about?” Alfred asked.  
  
“Probably.” Dick avoided looking at Alfred’s eyes.  
  
“Master Dick, it’s very rude to not look at the person talking to you.” Alfred said.  
  
“Sorry Alfred.” Dick said, lifting his gaze to Alfred.  
  
“Can you tell me something else that people of your status shouldn’t do?” Alfred asked.  
  
“Bribe people?”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Promise people things that aren’t mine?”  
  
“Exactly. And what did you do today, Master Dick?” Alfred asked.  
  
“Bribed Wally with a promise of your cookies?”  
  
“Yes you did. Will you be doing it again?”  
  
“No, Alfred.”  
  
“Good. Now, since he was promised cookies, he’ll get them. But you will help me make them. Okay?” Alfred said.  
  
“Okay!” Dick smiled down at Wally. “You want to watch us make cookies?” He asked.  
  
“Cookies!” Wally giggled.  
  
“Where did you find that outfit, Al?” Dick asked after getting a proper look at the outfit Wally was wearing.  
  
“It’s one Master Bruce wore as a young child. Go fetch the ingredients we need for the cookies.”  
  
“B used to wear that?” Dick asked, snickering. Wally was wearing green plaid pants that flared out at the bottoms and a bright green long sleeve collared shirt.  
  
“Of course, Master Dick. Are you suggesting that I’m lying to you?” Alfred raised an eyebrow at Dick.  
  
“No Alfred. I just can’t picture B wearing that is all. I’ll go get the ingredients now.” Dick said, moving away from Wally to get what Alfred needed for cookies.  
  
“He was a very bright child.” Alfred took the ingredients Dick handed him. “Before his parents died, he loved to wear bright colors and lots of patterns.”  
  
“I suppose that makes sense.” Dick said, helping Alfred with making the cookie dough. “Still funny to see Wally in those. They match his eyes though.”  
  
“Of course.” Alfred said.  
  
“Walls, can you stop running around me, please?” Dick asked after tripping over the toddler.  
  
“Slow?” Wally asked.  
  
“Yeah, man, slow. Do you want to sit to watch?” Dick asked, picking Wally up.  
  
“Okay.” Wally grinned at Dick. Dick sat him down at one of the tall chairs by the island in the kitchen.  
  
“There you go Walls, now you can see everything but won’t be under my feet.” Dick laughed when Wally started swinging his feet.  
  
“Let me put these in the oven then you go find Master Bruce to see if he’s had contact from Doctor Fate yet.” Alfred said, taking the cookie sheet.  
  
“Sure, Alfie.” Dick grinned before taking off for the Batcave.  
  
“Dick!” Wally called after him, trying to get down from the chair Dick had put him in. “Me too! Me too!”  
  
“Sorry, Master Wally. You’re staying here.” Alfred said.  
  
“No! Dick, me too!” He cried, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
“Master Wally, Master Dick will be right back. No need for tears, young sir.” Alfred said, wiping Wally’s eyes with his thumbs carefully.  
  
“Dick!” Wally continued to cry.  
  
“I’m right here, Walls. Why are you crying?” Dick asked as he came back into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Wally and wiped the newly fallen tears.  
  
“Don’t go.” Wally sniffled.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, Walls. You know that.” Dick said as Bruce entered the room behind him.  
  
“Master Bruce, were you able to contact Doctor Fate about young Master Wally?” Alfred asked.  
  
“I was able to. He’ll meet us back at the Cave in the morning. He’s busy until then. I talked to Barry and Iris and they agreed it would be best if Wally stay here tonight. They’ll convince his parents that it’s best.” Bruce told them.  
  
“The cookies should be out of the oven soon, Master Dick. Why don’t you take Master Wally to get cleaned up? We’ll eat dinner then have some cookies.” Alfred said.  
  
“Sure Al.” Dick said. “Come on, Walls, let’s go clean you up, buddy.” He picked Wally up and carefully carried him to the nearest bathroom.  
  
After dinner and cookies Dick took Wally up to his bedroom to watch movies until the toddler fell asleep. The next morning the trio suited back up to head to the Cave.  
  
“Recognized. Batman 0-2, Robin B 0-1, Kid Flash B 0-3.”  
  
“Doctor Fate. I’m glad you’re here already.” Batman said when they reached the training room.  
  
“Are you ready, KF?” Robin asked the toddler in his arms.  
  
“Yeah!” Kid Flash grinned.  
  
“Then let’s do this.” Robin set Kid Flash down and nodded at Doctor Fate.  
  
“Ad normalis.” Doctor Fate said over Kid Flash. There was a bright light that surrounded Kid Flash and when it dimmed he was back to himself.  
  
“Thanks Nabu.” Kid Flash said.  
  
“KF!” Robin leaped at his boyfriend who caught him and gave him a long hug.  
  
“You’re most welcome, Kid Flash.” Doctor Fate said before turning away with Batman.  
  
“You have the rest of the day at the Cave. Be back at the Batcave in time for patrol tonight.” Batman said over his shoulder. “I’ll let Flash know that everything is well and that Kid Flash is spending the day with you.” He added before heading to the zeta with Doctor Fate.  
  
“Thanks, B!” Robin called after him. “Wanna head to our room?” Robin asked.  
  
“Sure.” Kid Flash, still holding Robin, took off at super speeds for the room they shared on the few nights they stayed at the Cave.  
  
“What do you remember?” Dick asked once the door was shut, locked, and his mask off.  
  
“Most of it. Did you get a scolding from Al?” Wally asked, pulling his mask off as well.  
  
“Maybe. I also got some great pictures of you in an old outfit of B’s.” Dick grinned, pulling out in phone from a random utility belt pouch.  
  
“What?” Wally asked.  
  
“They’re great. Also, I have them locked so you can’t delete them without at least three passwords so don’t even try.” Dick said, showing Wally the pictures he’d managed to take.  
  
“No, Dick you have to delete those!” Wally said after seeing the pictures. “I look awful in that!”  
  
“I think it brings out your eyes.” Dick laughed.  
  
“You said it was an old outfit of Bats’?” Wally asked.  
  
“Yep, according to Alfred anyways. I’m asking tomorrow if he has any pictures.” Dick continued laughing.  
  
“Dude, you have to show me those if he has them.” Wally handed the phone back to Dick.  
  
“Of course, dude.” Dick grinned. “What else would I do with them?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Hey dude, I gotta ask. When we first got back to the Cave you refused to go with your uncle, but when we got to the Manor you willing left with Alfred, and then when I left you in the kitchen with Al to talk to B you started to cry asking me not to leave you.” Dick said.  
  
“And your question?” Wally asked.  
  
“Why? I guess. Why did you refuse to go with Barry? Why were you willing to go with Al? And why did you cry when I left for only a few minutes?” Dick asked.  
  
“Dude I was like 2. I barely remember why I did anything. Other than for cookies.” Wally shrugged.  
  
“You’d do anything for Al’s cookies.” Dick laughed.  
  
“Who wouldn’t?” Wally laughed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Wally know the answer to Dick's question at the end? No. Do I know the answer? Also no. 
> 
> Let me know if anything is OOC


	9. Accidental Time Travel Pt 2 (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a sequel to the accidental time travel so here you go :)
> 
> Unbetaed as always

“Zatara has found a spell that he thinks will work to send you all home.” Batman said the day after Nightwing and the older Wally had shown up.  
  
“Already? I thought we’d have a few days.” Nightwing pouted from where he was lounging on the couch with the older Wally while the Team was away on a mission.  
  
“What were you planning on doing besides trying to change the timeline?” Batman asked.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about B. I did no such thing.” Nightwing shrugged.  
  
“There are cameras in the Cave and I know how to read lips.” Batman reminded him.  
  
“Are you sure?” Nightwing questioned.  
  
“Really?” Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl.  
  
“Did you forget about the cameras?” Wally asked, laughing at Nightwing.  
  
“Shut up, Walls, it’s not like you remembered.” Nightwing shoved Wally playfully.  
  
“Aqualad to Cave, we are incoming.” The trio heard over the comms.  
  
“Batman to Aqualad, everyone head to debrief as soon as you arrive.” Batman said into the comms.  
  
“Acknowledged.”  
  
“Come on, Walls, let’s go see the minis.” Nightwing flipped over the top of the couch to head to where Batman would do the debrief from the mission.  
  
“Race you!” Wally called before speeding off.  
  
“Cheater!” Nightwing laughed.  
  
“You’re so mature.” Batman rolled his eyes.  
  
“I mean, I am Batman.” Nightwing said, lowering his voice in a poor imitation of Batman’s growl.  
  
“No, you’re not.” Batman said.  
  
“I am this month.” Nightwing shrugged.  
  
“Are you coming or not?” Wally asked, speeding back to where Batman and Nightwing were walking.  
  
“Let’s just get there before the Team does.” Batman sighed.  
  
“Yes sir.” Nightwing mock saluted before taking off running to meet up with the Team.  
  
“Hey mini-us!” Wally called as the Team left the bioship.  
  
“Hi!” Miss Martian smiled and waved at the older Wally and Nightwing.  
  
“Are you two done?” Batman asked, coming up behind them.  
  
“Sure.” Nightwing shrugged.  
  
“Team, report.” Batman said, turning away from Nightwing who took the opportunity to mock Batman behind his back. “Nightwing stop it.”  
  
“How did you do that?” Nightwing asked, jaw dropping.  
  
“I mean, I am Batman.” Batman parroted back to Nightwing.  
  
“Dude, did Batman just tell a joke?” The older Wally asked, throwing an arm over Nightwing’s shoulders.  
  
“I think so. It’s hard to tell.” Nightwing smiled.  
  
“Also, I think he broke the mini-us-es.” The older Wally laughed, pointing at the Team who were all slack-jawed.  
  
“Nightwing, Wally, if you can’t behave you can’t be here. I need to debrief the Team.” Batman said.  
  
“When we finish can we hang out with them some more?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“That’s up to Flash for you but Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis are welcome to stay.” Batman said.  
  
“What about me?” Robin asked. “I want to know more too.”  
  
“You are needed in Gotham.” Batman said.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Homework.”  
  
“But B! It’s not every day we get to meet someone from the future!”  
  
“Homework.”  
  
“Don’t argue with him, Little Wing. Homework is important.” Nightwing said.  
  
“I thought Jason was Little Wing?” The older Wally asked.  
  
“Maybe I call him that because I heard myself called it when I was Robin. Have you thought of that?” Nightwing asked.  
  
“Now you’re being ridiculous. Do you remember meeting your older self? Cause I don’t. So, either something erases this from their memories, or by being sent back an alternate timeline was created and they will grow up in this new timeline while we’ll go back to the original timeline.” The older Wally said.  
  
“Sometimes I forget how smart you are.” Nightwing smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“How could you forget that?” The older Wally asked.  
  
“Well, most of the time you’re a doof.” Nightwing shrugged.  
  
“He’s not wrong there, at least about you.” Artemis said to Kid Flash with a sneer.  
  
“Hey!” Both Wally and Kid Flash exclaimed making Nightwing and Robin laugh.  
  
“That’s too freaky.” Artemis said, glancing between the two pairs.  
  
“Ok, B. Stop giving me the look. I hope you know it hasn’t worked for years. We’ll be on the couch, whoever is joining us, join us there when you’re done here.” Nightwing said, turning away from the Team with a wave.  
  
“If it hasn’t worked for years, why did it just work?” The older Wally asked Nightwing in a loud whisper.  
  
Once the Team had given Batman a report on their mission and Robin sent back to Gotham with Batman the rest of the Team came joined Nightwing and the older Wally by the couches.  
  
“Recognized. Flash 0-4.”  
  
“I think B called your uncle, Walls.” Nightwing said to the older Wally.  
  
“Hey Kid! We have to go!” Flash said as he entered the room.  
  
“Why?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Mirror Master has escaped and we need to recapture him.” Flash said. “Unless of course you have something better to do?”  
  
“Of course not, Flash. Let’s go.” Kid Flash said with a sigh.  
  
“Recognized. Flash 0-4, Kid Flash B 0-3.”  
  
“Well, I guess it’s just us then.” Nightwing said to Kaldur, M’gann, Conner, and Artemis.  
  
“Tell us more about the future.” Artemis told them.  
  
“What do you want to know?” Wally asked.  
  
“Oh I know! You mentioned yesterday that your Wally had lost his wedding ring before while in costume. How’d that happen?” M’gann asked.  
  
“You really want to know?” Nightwing snickered.  
  
“No, they don’t want to know that.” Wally said, trying to cover Nightwing’s mouth.  
  
“Oh we definitely do now.” Artemis laughed.  
  
Nightwing flipped over the back of the couch. “I’ll tell you all in the training room.” He said before taking off running.  
  
“Oh no. I know his plan.” Wally said, speeding to catch his husband and pick him up.  
  
“Walls, let me down!” Nightwing said, struggling in Wally’s arms.  
  
“No. I know your plan. You’re going to the training room to get up high where I can’t reach you to stop you from telling them how I lost the ring.” Wally said, tightening his grip.  
  
“You know I can get out of this right?” Nightwing said.  
  
“Nah. Not without hurting me.” Wally said.  
  
“You heal fast.”  
  
“My heart doesn’t.” Wally pouted.  
  
“Fine.” Nightwing stopped struggling to get out and instead went limp.  
  
“Dude, you’re like pure muscle, do you know how much pure muscle weighs as dead weight?” Wally asked, staggering a bit.  
  
“More than you can carry?” Nightwing asked with a wink to his friends’ younger selves.  
  
“I’m stronger than you think.” Wally said before staggering again under the dead weight of his husband.  
  
“Maybe. But are you as strong as you think?” Nightwing countered.  
  
“Are you two always like this?” Artemis asked, distracting the two men.  
  
“Like what?” Wally asked. Nightwing took Wally’s momentary distraction to maneuver himself out of Wally’s arms to try to get to the training grounds again. “Oh no you don’t.” Wally said grabbing Nightwing again.  
  
“Like children?” Artemis clarified.  
  
“Are we acting like children?” Wally asked Nightwing who had managed to get onto his shoulders and was perched there, forcing Wally towards the ground.  
  
“I mean, probably?” Nightwing said from his perch.  
  
“Oh you are.” Artemis said.  
  
“Indeed.” Kaldur agreed.  
  
“Better than being like B and serious all the time.” Nightwing shrugged before climbing off Wally’s shoulders.  
  
“Wally, why won’t you just let Nightwing tell us the story?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Fine.” Wally said pouting as he went to go sit on the couch.  
  
“Let us all sit down.” Kaldur suggested.  
  
“Okay, so we were in Blüdhaven fighting Killer Croc.” Nightwing started.


	10. Have to do What The Other Says (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my most popular characters in my last drabbles was a little old lady who would make the mysterious things happen. So far I've used in universe villains for that but I figured I'd bring her back for this one. No, she doesn't have a name or a description beyond little old lady. If you like her let me know you want to see more of her. :)

_Get back to the bioship as soon as possible._ Kaldur said over the mental link.  
  
 _We’re on our way._ Kid Flash replied.  
  
“What happened back there?” Zatanna asked once everyone was on the bioship.  
  
“I would also like to know.” Kaldur said.  
  
“Yeah, Baywatch, Bird Brain. What happened?” Artemis added.  
  
“Not sure exactly.” Kid Flash said.  
  
“We ran into an old woman who I think might have cast a spell on us. I’m not sure though.” Robin said shaking his head.  
  
“You’re not sure?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Let’s get back to the Cave and then we can discuss this.” Aqualad said to M’gann.  
  
“Heading back to the Cave now.” M’gann said, taking her seat to pilot the bioship.  
  
Once they returned to the Cave they met with Batman to debrief. “So what happened?” Batman asked.  
  
“Everything was going well; we got in, destroyed the chemical we were meant to, meanwhile Robin and Kid Flash hacked the files to delete all information.” Aqualad began.  
  
“What went wrong?” Batman asked.  
  
“I’m not sure, sir.” Aqualad looked to Robin and Kid Flash.  
  
“We ran into an old woman.” Robin said.  
  
“Why was she there?” Batman asked.  
  
“I’m not sure. All I know is that we saw her, passed out for a couple minutes, and when we awoke she was gone.” Robin said.  
  
“I think she hit us with some kind of spell.” Kid Flash said.  
  
“That’s what makes sense to me too.” Robin nodded. “I can think of no other reason why we would have passed out.”  
  
“This is concerning. I want you both to go to the infirmary and stay there until you get checked out by both Doctor Fate and Dr. Thompkins. I’ll go call them as soon as we’re done here.” Batman said. “Did you at least delete the files before you left?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Robin nodded.  
  
“Good. Dismissed. Robin and Kid Flash to the infirmary.” Batman said.  
  
Everyone went off to do their own things while Robin and Kid Flash went to the infirmary and Batman went to call Doctor Fate and Dr. Thompkins.  
  
“What’s the plan?” Robin asked when the two had reached the infirmary.  
  
“Not sure.” Wally shrugged, taking off his mask.  
  
“We should have asked if we could change first.” Robin said, taking a seat on one of the beds.  
  
“Go ask now then.” Wally said.  
  
“He’s on the phone though.” Robin said but he started moving towards the door again anyways.  
  
“Wait. Are you actually going?” Wally asked, getting up from where he was.  
  
“I wasn’t going to but I can’t stop from walking. What’s going on?” Robin asked.  
  
“I’m not sure.” Wally said, following Robin to where Batman was on the phone with Dr. Thompkins.  
  
“Can we go change first?” Robin asked Batman without waiting to get his attention.  
  
“Just a minute Dr. Thompkins.” Batman said before turning towards the two boys. “Yes you may change into your civilian clothes. Next time please wait until I’m not talking on the phone to ask, Robin.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Sorry.” Robin blushed before turning around to go change with Wally.  
  
“Dude that was weird.” Wally said when they’d gotten out of Batman’s hearing range.  
  
“Right? I really wasn’t going to ask but my feet wouldn’t stop and as soon as we reached B I couldn’t stop myself from asking.” Robin said.  
  
After they changed into civvies they returned to the infirmary where Batman was waiting for them.  
  
“Dr. Thompkins will be here as soon as Agent A can pick her up.” Batman said. “Robin we need to talk about what you did. You know better than to interrupt me when I am on the phone.”  
  
“I know. I’m not sure what happened, B. We were in here and I mentioned that we should have asked to change first so we’d be more comfortable. So Wally said to go ask. I said no but I couldn’t stop my feet from moving towards you or stop myself from asking as soon as we got to you.” Robin said.  
  
“Hmm... All he did was tell you to do it and you did?” Batman asked.  
  
“Yes. Do you think it could have something to do with whatever happened on the mission and that old woman?” Robin asked.  
  
“Probably. Let’s just have you two sit down and we’ll discuss it after Dr. Thompkins clears you both.” Batman said.  
  
“What about Doctor Fate? Did you reach him?” Wally asked.  
  
“I did. He’ll be here soon but Dr. Thompkins should be here first.” Batman said.  
  
“Is Agent A coming with her?” Robin asked.  
  
“And are they bringing cookies?” Wally added.  
  
“No and no.” Batman said.  
  
“How many children do you have doing dangerous work, Bruce?” Dr. Thompkins asked as she entered the room.  
  
“Leslie, can you close and lock the door before you use my name please?” Batman asked.  
  
“Answer my question, Bruce.” She demanded once the door was shut and locked.  
  
“Dick is the only one under my mentorship, Leslie. The others all have others who are in charge of them.” Batman said.  
  
“A number, Bruce.”  
  
“The Team has 7 members right now!” Dick said helpfully, taking off his sunglasses to smile at the doctor.  
  
“Seven?” Dr. Thompkins smacked the back of Batman’s head. “This is your fault.”  
  
“How is this my fault?” Batman asked.  
  
“If you hadn’t gotten that poor boy into this life than no one else would have thought to bring other children into it.” She said, crossing her arms.  
  
“I like her.” Wally whispered to Dick who nodded.  
  
“She’s great. She’s like this every time we see her.” Dick whispered back.  
  
“As fun as it is to see Batman scolded, you should stop her before Doctor Fate gets here.” Wally whispered.  
  
“Stop before Doctor Fate gets here.” Robin blurted out.  
  
“Excuse me?” Dr. Thompkins asked, turning from Batman to the boys.  
  
“Sorry Dr. Thompkins. I just meant that B wanted us physically checked out before Doctor Fate got here to mystically check us out.” Dick blushed again.  
  
“Then leave us, Bruce. Let me do my work.” Dr. Thompkins said, pushing Batman from the room.  
  
“So, what happened, Dick?” Dr. Thompkins asked after relocking the door. “And who’s your friend?”  
  
“This is Wally, ma’am. And we’re not sure what exactly happened.” Dick said.  
  
“Well, tell me what you think happened then.” Dr. Thompkins said, starting a basic physical for the two boys.  
  
“Well, we were on a mission in South America to infiltrate a complex, destroy a compound they were working on, and hack their files to delete all copies of their research. The first part of the plan went well, half the Team destroyed the compound while Wally and I went to go hack the files and delete them.” Dick started while she worked on Wally, taking his temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate.  
  
“Then what?” She asked moving on to checking his eyes, ears, nose, and throat.  
  
“The Team blew the compound and I’d managed to hack the files and delete them but before we could leave the two of us ran into an old woman. We passed out and went we woke up she was gone.” Dick finished.  
  
“That’s it?” Dr. Thompkins asked.  
  
“Then we made our way back to the bioship and returned to the Cave.” Dick shrugged.  
  
“Well, Wally, I’m not completely knowledgeable about speedsters but as far as I can tell, you’re physically fine.” Dr. Thompkins said, moving onto Dick. “What’s happened since you returned?”  
  
“Well, I told Dick to go ask Batman something which he said no to but went and asked anyways. Then just now I told him to stop you and Batman before Doctor Fate got here and he just blurted it out.” Wally told her.  
  
“Sounds like you two had a rough go. Well Dick, I think you’re okay too. Make sure Bruce or Alfred call me if anything changes.” Dr. Thompkins said.  
  
“Yes ma’am. Thanks.” Dick smiled.  
  
“Go ahead and put your sunglasses back on. I’ll go see if this Doctor Fate is here.” Dr. Thompkins said, patting Dick’s knee.  
  
“What do you think Doctor Fate is going to say?” Wally asked.  
  
“Probably something we don’t understand.” Robin shrugged.  
  
“What do you think happened?” Wally asked. “Why’d you do what I said?”  
  
“Not sure. I hate not knowing.” Robin pouted.  
  
“Do you think you have to do anything I say?” Wally asked.  
  
“We could test it.” Robin shrugged.  
  
“That’s true. Not anything hard though. What do you want to do?” Wally asked.  
  
“I don’t know. Would it work the other way? Would you have to do what I say?” Robin asked.  
  
“We could test that too.” Wally said.  
  
“Who’s gonna start?” Robin asked.  
  
“You can I guess.” Wally said.  
  
“Hmm... Oh I know! Send Artemis a screenshot of your search history!” Robin laughed.  
  
“What? No!” Wally said before pulling out his phone and doing just as Robin ordered. “That’s not fair Rob!”  
  
“How is that not fair? You had me interrupt B! Twice!” Robin continued to laugh.  
  
“Not on purpose!” Wally exclaimed.  
  
“Baywatch what did this message mean? What are you two doing in there?” Artemis banged on the locked door of the infirmary.  
  
“Nothing!” Both boys called to her.  
  
“Your turn?” Robin asked.  
  
“Hmm... Act like a monkey.” Wally said, pulling his phone’s camera out.  
  
“Walls, no, don’t do that.” Robin begged as he got off the table and started acting like a monkey.  
  
“Rob!” Wally complained, putting the phone away. “Why’d you have to say that? I wanted a video to send to the Team! Also, I guess you can stop acting like a monkey.” He added.  
  
“Why would you try to take a video of me acting ridiculous?” Robin asked, sitting back on the infirmary table with Wally.  
  
“Just for fun. I wouldn’t have actually sent it to the Team. Maybe Aunt I.” Wally shrugged.  
  
“Well now we know it works both ways and we can stop the other once they’re started doing something.” Robin said.  
  
“Boys, we’re coming in.” Batman called from the other side of the door before opening it.  
  
“Hello Robin, Kid Flash.” Doctor Fate said as he entered the room behind Batman.  
  
“Hello Doctor Fate.” Robin said.  
  
“Hi Nabu.” Wally said.  
  
“Are you gonna be giving us a mystic once over?” Robin asked.  
  
“Yes but first I want to know what you know.” Doctor Fate said.  
  
“Did Batman tell you anything first?” Robin asked.  
  
“Only that you both passed out and woke up thinking someone put a spell on you.” Doctor Fate said.  
  
“It was an old woman.” Wally added helpfully.  
  
“We seem to have to do what the other says.” Robin told them.  
  
“I accidently made Rob interrupt Batman twice.” Wally said.  
  
“We may have tested it a bit more than just that but that’s what made us realize what could be going on. I made Wally sent a screenshot of something to a friend and he made me look ridiculous.” Robin told them. “Oh, and I stopped him from taking a video.”  
  
“You tested it without knowing what was going on?” Batman glared at the two boys. Robin managed not to shrink under the pressure of the glare.  
  
“We felt it would be helpful to know more and _you_ taught me to be thorough while investigating.” Robin shrugged.  
  
“Do you want me to start now?” Doctor Fate asked, breaking Batman and Robin’s staring contest.  
  
“Yes, please, Doctor Fate.” Robin smiled.  
  
The emblem on his suit glowed, causing both Robin and Wally to also glow for a few seconds. “Yes there was a spell put over the two of them. But I doubt it’s what you think. You two are together, correct?” Doctor Fate asked, after both boys nodded he continued. “This spell was meant to affect both you and the one you love. Presumably four people would have been affected. Fortunately for us, you two apparently love each other so the effect only affected the two of you. I should be able to put you right momentarily.”  
  
The two boys glanced away from each other, blushing. “Fortunately.” Robin whispered.  
  
“Let’s just get this done.” Batman sighed.  
  
“Do we need to do anything special?” Wally asked.  
  
“No. I’ll just say a reversal spell.” Doctor Fate said.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Da tuis propellente revertere.” Doctor Fate said over the boys. “That should do it.”  
  
“You’re sure?” Batman asked.  
  
“Of course I’m sure, Batman.” Doctor Fate scoffed.  
  
“This is my ward and his boyfriend. I have to make sure.” Batman said.  
  
“We could test it?” Robin suggested.  
  
“Fine. Test it, but be careful.” Batman sighed again. “I’ll walk you back to the zeta tube.”  
  
After relocking the door behind Batman and Doctor Fate, Dick took off his sunglasses and flopped onto the infirmary table next to Wally. “So who’s going this time?” He asked while lying next to Wally.  
  
“I don’t care.” Wally said, laying back and curling up against Dick.  
  
“Hmm... Well, technically you gave the last command so it should be my turn, right?” Dick asked.  
  
“I suppose.” Wally shrugged.  
  
“Get out of the room.” Dick said.  
  
“No.” Wally said, pulling him closer.  
  
“Good. Means it worked.” Dick snuggled against Wally.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it make sense? Probably not. Do I care? Nope. 
> 
> Let me know if you see anything major wrong though. 
> 
> Doctor Fate is saying "Give your agency back" according to Google translate. Like give them their free will back basically.


	11. Truth or Dare

“Hey B, the Aqualad is thinking of having an overnight Team building thing this weekend at the Cave.” Dick mentioned to Batman as he entered the Batcave for patrol.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I would like to join them. It would be fun plus, team building is important for our missions to work.” Robin explained while changing into his uniform.  
  
“Do you plan on breaking the rules and telling them who you are or are you planning on wearing your mask or glasses the whole time?” Batman raised an eyebrow at Robin.  
  
“I was hoping to tell them who I am, with your permission of course.” Robin said. “I mean, Wally and Roy already know and with going to school with Artemis, it’d be nice for them to know.”  
  
“I’ll think about it. Let’s go on patrol and we’ll see at the end of the night.” Batman said, getting into the Batmobile.  
  
After patrol they headed back to the Batcave. “Well? Can I text Wally and tell him I’ll be able to go this weekend?” Robin asked as he went to go change.  
  
“I suppose you can go team building is important in our line of work. And I’ve thought about it and you can tell them who you are.” Batman said, taking his seat at the Batcomputer.  
  
“Really? This means that they’ll know who you are. It’s not a big leap from Dick Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne being Robin to Bruce Wayne is Batman.” Dick said.  
  
“I know, Dick. I trust your judgement though and I trust that the others will keep both of our secrets.” Batman said, turning away from his ward and towards the Batcomputer to work on a case. “Go tell Wally you can go and shower. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
“Thanks, B!” Dick took off up the stairs out of the Batcave to shower and text Wally.  
  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **Yo Walls!  
 **Wally <3: **What’s up, babe?  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **B said I could go to the sleepover!  
 **Wally <3: **Awesome!  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **Why are you up?  
 **Wally <3: **Finishing up some homework so I can go this weekend.  
 **Dickie-birb:** Go to sleep, dude.  
 **Wally <3: **I will when you do.  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **I am as soon as I shower. Just got back from patrol.  
 **Wally <3: **Ok I’ll go to bed as soon as I finish this page.  
 **Dickie-birb <3: **Good. Night babe.  
 **Wally <3: **Night!  
  
Once Saturday hit Dick spent the morning packing for the overnight at the Cave. “Master Dick, lunch is ready and Master Bruce said you can go to the Cave with your friends as soon as you’re done eating.” Alfred said about noon.  
  
“Thanks Alfie. Did Bruce tell you that he’s letting me tell the Team my identity today?” Dick asked as he and Alfred walked to the dining room for lunch.  
  
“He did. Do you know how you’re going to tell them?” Alfred asked.  
  
“I think I’m going to have Wally suggest Truth or Dare and have him or Roy ask me my identity during the game.” Dick said.  
  
“Oh, is Master Roy going? I didn’t know he was on the Team.” Alfred said, placing a plate of food in front of Dick.  
  
“He’s not technically but he’s friends with Kaldur, Wally, and I so we invited him. Roy and Artemis need to learn to get along and Conner, Zatanna, and M’gann don’t know him very well so it’ll be nice for them to really meet him.” Dick said before starting eating.  
  
“That’ll be nice for all of you.” Alfred said before heading back to the kitchen.  
  
After eating and cleaning up his mess, Dick grabbed his bag and headed to the Batcave to zeta to the Cave.  
  
“Recognized. Robin B 0-1.”  
  
“Robin!” Wally raced to his boyfriend’s side to give him a big hug.  
  
“Hey Walls!” Robin returned his embrace. “Is Roy here yet?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Good go grab him and bring him to our room. I got a secret.” Dick grinned before heading to the room that he and Wally shared on the few nights they stayed at the Cave.  
  
“So what’s this big secret?” Wally asked once all three were in the room and the door locked.  
  
“B said I can tell the Team my identity today.” Dick grinned, taking off his sunglasses.  
  
“Seriously?” Roy asked, surprised.  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“Do you have a plan?” Wally asked.  
  
“Of course he does. He’s a bat, remember.” Roy said.  
  
“Of course I do.” Dick smirked. He told them the plan then the three of them joined the rest of the group in the living room for a movie.  
  
“You know what we should do?” Wally asked the group after they’d finished the movie.  
  
“What’s that?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Well you want the whole sleepover experience, right?” Wally asked.  
  
“Of course!” M’gann replied.  
  
“Then we should do truth or dare!”  
  
“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?” M’gann exclaimed.  
  
“Truth or dare?” Conner asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
“Does everyone want to play before we explain it?” Robin asked. Everyone else nodded so he continued. “Players are given the choice between answering a question truthfully, or performing a "dare", both of which are set by the others. So someone asked ‘truth or dare’ and you pick whether you want to answer a truth question or do a dare. Does that make sense?”  
  
“I think so.” Conner nodded.  
  
“We should sit in a circle!” M’gann said.  
  
“Who wants to start?” Robin asked.  
  
“You start.” Conner said.  
  
“Ok, hmm... Conner, truth or dare?” Robin asked.  
  
“Dare?”  
  
“Draw a stick figure with the pen held in your mouth.” Robin said, pulling a pen and pad of paper out from seemingly nowhere.  
  
“Ok?” Conner said, taking the pen and paper.  
  
When Conner was done he showed it off.  
  
“That’s not bad!” M’gann smiled.  
  
“Thanks, M’gann. Roy, truth or dare?” Conner asked.  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“Boring.” Wally said.  
  
“Just ask me something.” Roy rolled his eyes.  
  
“Have you ever snuck ice cream during a sleepover once everyone else was asleep?” Conner asked.  
  
“Of course.” Roy shrugged. “Those two used to fall asleep so early.” He laughed, gesturing to Robin and Wally.  
  
“We did not!” Robin exclaimed indignantly.  
  
“Compared to me you did.” Roy laughed again.  
  
“It’s your turn, just go.” Artemis from across the circle.  
  
“Fine then, Artemis, truth or dare?”  
  
“Dare.” Artemis glared at Roy.  
  
“Catch 10 pieces of popcorn that’s tossed by someone else. I’ll even let you choose who.”  
  
“Z you do it.” Artemis said, grabbing the bowl of popcorn they made for the movie and handing it to her girlfriend.  
  
“Sure.” Zatanna took the bowl from her and started tossing pieces of popcorn into her mouth. “That’s 10.” She said after Artemis had caught 10 in a row.  
  
“How are you so good at that?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Practice.” Artemis shrugged. “M’gann, truth or dare?”  
  
“Truth.” M’gann smiled.  
  
“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”  
  
“Probably when I stowed away on my Uncle J’onn’s ship to come to Earth.” M’gann laughed.  
  
“Well, we’re glad you did.” Robin said with a smile.  
  
“Thanks, Robin.” M’gann smiled.  
  
“It’s your turn.” Zatanna reminded her.  
  
“Kaldur, truth or dare?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“If your life was a movie, who would you want to play you?”  
  
“Hmm... Michael B. Jordan probably.” Kaldur shrugged.  
  
“You know who that is?” Wally asked.  
  
“Of course. Roy made me watch Creed and Creed II” Kaldur shrugged again. “Zatanna, truth or dare?”  
  
“Dare.”  
  
“Do a handstand until after the end of the next turn.”  
  
“Can I lean against the wall to stop from falling over?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“I don’t care.” Kaldur said.  
  
“Ok, sounds good.” Zatanna said, flipping upside down against the closest wall. “Ok, Wally, truth or dare?”  
  
“Dare.”  
  
“Do as many cartwheels in a row as you can.”  
  
“Sure.” Wally shrugged before getting up and starting to do cartwheels.  
  
“Only 3? I thought you’d gotten better at them?” Robin laughed at his boyfriend.  
  
“That is better. I used to not be able to do any, remember?” Wally laughed.  
  
“That’s true. It’s your turn.” Robin reminded him.  
  
“Well, Rob, truth or dare?”  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“What’s your real identity?” Wally asked.  
  
“Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne.” Dick said, pulling his sunglasses off.  
  
“What?!” Artemis jumped up.  
  
“Are you going to get in trouble for telling us? I was under the impression that you were not supposed to tell us your identity.” Kaldur asked.  
  
“B said that I could tonight.” Dick shrugged.  
  
“We’ll laugh about this someday?” Artemis asked, hands on hips, hovering over Dick.  
  
“Are you not laughing at this?” Dick asked with a grin.  
  
“I know I am.” Wally added from next to Dick.  
  
“If you’re Dick Grayson, does that mean that Batman is Bruce Wayne?” Zatanna asked, pulling her girlfriend back to her spot in the circle.  
  
“Yep.” Dick nodded.  
  
“That’s insane!” Artemis exclaimed. “Bruce Wayne is who gave me the scholarship to that fancy school you go to.”  
  
“The fancy school _we_ go to. And I totally told him to.” Dick grinned.  
  
“Why?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Felt like it.” Dick shrugged.  
  
“Why is Bruce Wayne Batman? Why are you Robin? I mean, you all could do anything with the money you have.” Artemis asked.  
  
“Well, I can’t speak to B’s reasonings beyond he lost his parents when he was young and it changed how he looked at life. As for myself, M’gann, Artemis, and Conner, do you remember Haly’s Circus that we went to for that one mission to stop Parasite?” Dick continued after the three nodded. “Well I grew up in that circus. My parents, John and Mary, and I were the Flying Graysons. When I was about nine, Pop Haly had us in Gotham during our American tour. I saw some man get in a fight with Pop about protection money. I didn’t know what he was talking about at the time. That night while on the trapeze one of the wires snapped and both my parents fell to their deaths.”  
  
Wally put his arm around Dick to comfort him while Dick continued. “Bruce and Alfred took me in but I was consumed by my rage for the man who caused my parents deaths. I learned his name and tracked him down on my own and tried to kill him. Batman stopped me. I learned Bruce’s secret and he started training me. It was a way to take out the anger I had productively. The two of us finally caught the man who tore my family apart and B finally convinced me to let him live and turn him into the police. Robin is what my mom used to call me because I was born on the first day of spring and I always liked to be in the air. I took on that name when I became a hero to honor them. My first outfit was based on our circus performance uniforms also to honor them. Just using Bruce’s money to help people wasn’t enough for me.”  
  
“Ok, you need a hug.” M’gann said, moving over to Dick to wrap her arms around him.  
  
“I’m always up for hugs.” Dick smiled and returned the hug. One by one everyone else joined in on the hug.  
  
“I don’t think we’re gonna be playing anymore truth or dare tonight.” Wally laughed.  
  
“That’s ok. It all was just a ploy to announce my identity to the Team anyways.” Dick grinned, still in the middle of a large group hug.  
  
“I think you told the whole story as a ploy to get hugs from everyone. You’re not even crying.” Wally laughed.  
  
“I could probably cry.” Dick shrugged.  
  
“Ok, that’s enough of that for me.” Artemis said, extracting herself from the pile. “I’m still mad about school.”  
  
“You’ll forgive me.” Dick snuggled deeper into the pile.  
  
“Probably. Now, are we doing anything else during this sleepover or are you all just going to cuddle Robin all night?” Artemis asked.  
  
“You can call me Dick now. As long as we’re not in uniform.” Dick laughed.  
  
“That might take some getting used to.” Zatanna said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know they don't show anyone (except like Conner) becoming a hero in the show and they don't really give back stories for anyone (except Artemis) so I used what I vaguely remembered from various Batman comics and probably some fanfics for Dick's story. 
> 
> If something seem out of place or super wrong let me know please. :)


	12. Never Have I Ever

“Now, are we doing anything else during this sleepover or are you all just going to cuddle Robin all night?” Artemis asked.  
  
“You can call me Dick now. As long as we’re not in uniform.” Dick laughed.  
  
“That might take some getting used to.” Zatanna said moving over to her girlfriend.  
  
“What other sleepover games are there?” M’gann asked, still hugging Dick with Kaldur, Roy, Conner, Zatanna, and Wally.  
  
“Well, there’s spin the bottle.” Wally suggested with a wink to Dick.  
  
“No thanks, Baywatch.” Artemis glared at him.  
  
“What’s spin the bottle?” Conner asked.  
  
“You sit in a circle and spin a bottle that’s in the middle and have to kiss whoever it points to.” Roy told him.  
  
“Yeah, let’s not do that one.” Conner said, finally moving from the cuddle pile to the couch.  
  
“We could do blind makeovers.” Zatanna laughed with a pointed look at Wally.  
  
“What?” Conner asked.  
  
“You blindfold a person and they do the makeup for someone else without being able to see what they’re doing.” Zatanna explained.  
  
“No thanks.” Wally shook his head.  
  
“Why not, Walls? I would look great in makeup, even poorly done by you.” Dick laughed.  
  
“That’s true, but I don’t think I would.” Wally shrugged.  
  
“What else is there?” M’gann asked again, getting the boys back on track.  
  
“Never have I ever?” Roy suggested.  
  
“That would work.” Artemis said, nodding along with Zatanna.  
  
“Isn’t that usually done as a drinking game?” Kaldur asked.  
  
“Usually but I’m sure we can come up with a kiddie version for the others.” Roy shrugged.  
  
“Hey!” Dick shoved Roy out of the pile.  
  
“Aren’t you 17, Kaldur?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“There’s no legal drinking age in Atlantis so I’ve tried some when hanging out with Roy.” Kaldur shrugged joining Roy, leaving M’gann and Wally on the floor with Dick.  
  
“Roy isn’t 21 either though.” Wally said.  
  
“You’re not my dad.” Roy pushed Wally’s foot with his.  
  
“Anyways, are there versions without drinking?” M’gann asked.  
  
“B would be pissed if we got drunk. Plus, I don’t think Wally can get drunk so there’s that.” Dick said.  
  
“We could do shots of soda or something gross?” Roy suggested.  
  
“Umm... what exactly is this game?” Conner asked.  
  
“It’s a drinking game where everyone takes turns saying things they have never done. The other people who _have_ done the thing take a drink.” Roy said.  
  
“But there are versions where you don’t drink?” Conner asked.  
  
“Probably?” Roy shrugged. “Like I said, we could do shots of soda or something gross if you want to try that.”  
  
“While I can’t get drunk, I can get sugar highs, at least for a little while. Do you want a speedster on a sugar high?” Wally asked.  
  
“So gross shots?” Roy asked.  
  
“Like what?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Pickle juice, vinegar, ketchup?” Roy suggested.  
  
“There’s vinegar in the kitchen! I use it for cooking sometimes.” M’gann got up to go get the bottle.  
  
“What would we use for shot glasses though?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Uncle Barry has some. I could run home?” Wally asked.  
  
“Go buy some in town.” Dick said.  
  
“With what money?” Artemis asked.  
  
“B’s obviously.” Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m rich remember? Or at least I have access to lots of money.”  
  
“Let’s go do that real quick.” Wally said, pulling Dick to his feet. “Hop on.” Dick got on Wally’s back and the two sped off towards the nearest store.  
  
“I got the vinegar!” M’gann said as she reentered the room with a large bottle of vinegar in her hands. “Where’s Wally and... Dick?” She asked after a quick glance around the room.  
  
“They’re off buying shot glasses apparently.” Conner told her as she sat next to him on the couch.  
  
“Oh ok.” M’gann said.  
  
“We’re back!” Dick called, jumping off Wally’s back holding a bag from a local store.  
  
“We got enough shot glasses for everyone and they’re even personalized for everyone!” Wally grinned.  
  
“For Wally we got a Flash glass with the lightning bolt cause he’s lame and picked it out himself, Roy got one with a red arrowhead, Artemis got a green arrowhead, Kaldur got an octopus, Zatanna got a unicorn cause unicorns are magical, Conner got one with Anger from _Inside Out_ , M’gann got a NASA logo, and mine is a clown that looks remarkably like one from the Haly’s circus when I was little.” Dick said, passing them out as he described them.  
  
“Clowns are creepy.” Artemis said, setting her shot glass down in front of her.  
  
“Not good ones. One problem with a lot of clowns is they don’t follow the clown code.” Dick started.  
  
“Clown code?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Yep. It’s too much to go into right now but that’s part of why people don’t like clowns is cause of the few that don’t follow the clown code. The other problem is as a clown you’re supposed to take aspects of yourself and exaggerate them to the point of hilarity, a lot of clowns in media and such don’t do this and try to make their clowns happier than they actually are and our monkey brains recognize the lie and don’t like it. That’s why people think clowns are creepy.” Dick continued.  
  
“What about the Joker?” Roy asked with a smirk.  
  
“Please don’t get him started on the Joker!” Wally clamped a hand over Dick’s mouth to cut off the rant he knew was coming.  
  
“I thought the Joker was a clown?” Conner tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“I’m begging you to drop this.” Wally said as Dick tried to force Wally’s hand off his face.  
  
“Ok, ok, Baywatch we’ll drop it. For now.” Artemis laughed.  
  
“Are we going to play or not?” Kaldur asked, raising his eyebrow at the group.  
  
“Of course, first we should fill everyone’s glasses so they can drink faster.” Zatanna started filling the shot glasses with the vinegar M’gann had grabbed from the kitchen as everyone got back into the circle they’d started the last game in.  
  
“Who’s going to start?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Let Dick start, he was the last one in the last game. It would have been his turn if we’d kept going.” Roy said.  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Kaldur nodded.  
  
“Ok... Let’s see... Never have I ever... gone to the hospital in an ambulance.” Dick grinned.  
  
“Seriously?” Wally made a face and reached for his shot glass.  
  
“Drink Wall-man.” Dick continued grinning. Wally, Roy, and Artemis all drank their shots of vinegar, Dick and Zatanna laughed at the funny faces they made.  
  
“Dick you’ve never gone to the hospital?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Well, yes and no. B’s taken me to Dr. Thompkins’s emergency clinic before and Alfred has done emergency work on me at the Batcave before but I’ve never gone to an actual hospital in an ambulance before.” Dick explained, refilling the few glasses.  
  
“Should we just go around the circle this time?” Kaldur asked.  
  
“Probably.” Artemis said. “So who’s next, Roy or Wally?”  
  
“Me!” Wally raised his hand in the air excitedly.  
  
“Sure, Walls.” Dick said.  
  
“Never have I ever... used a baby spoon to eat ice cream to make it last longer.” Wally said with a pointed look at Dick and Roy.  
  
“This is payback isn’t it?” Dick said, picking up his shot glass.  
  
“Of course it is.” Wally said with a shrug.  
  
“And what did I do to deserve it?” Roy asked with a frown as he also picked up his glass.  
  
“You’re like an older brother, means I get to be an obnoxious little brother.” Wally shrugged. Dick, Roy, Kaldur, and Zatanna all took drinks.  
  
“Really, Z?” Artemis asked.  
  
“It makes it taste better.” Zatanna shrugged.  
  
“This is awful, why did I suggest we do something gross?” Roy asked himself.  
  
“Because you’re an idiot?” Artemis asked him with a laugh.  
  
“My turn.” Artemis said after refilling the glasses again. “Never have I ever been on TV.”  
  
“Civilian or Hero?” Dick asked.  
  
“Either, both.” Artemis shrugged.  
  
“Dang.” Wally and Roy both said, picking up their glasses. Wally, Roy, Dick, and Kaldur all drank from their glasses.  
  
“It would only have been me if you hadn’t added in as hero.” Dick laughed after he set his glass back down. “Poor Roy.”  
  
“Your turn, Z.” Artemis said after refilling the glasses.  
  
“Never have I ever worked on a car or motorcycle.”  
  
“Fuck.” Roy swore as he picked his glass back up.  
  
“At least you’re not alone.” Dick said. Everyone except Zatanna and M’gann drank.  
  
“We don’t have either of those on Mars and I don’t really help Conner work on his. And bioship doesn’t need help.” M’gann said as explanation before refilling almost all the glasses.  
  
“M’gann it is your turn.” Kaldur reminded her.  
  
“I’m going to need to buy more vinegar for the kitchen after this game.” She laughed. “Let’s see... there’s lots of things I haven’t done yet on earth. Never have I ever... stayed up all night?”  
  
“I hate this game.” Roy said with a frown.  
  
“Me too.” Dick agreed. Roy, Dick, and Artemis all pick up their glasses and drank.  
  
“Your turn, Conner!” M’gann said with a smile, refilling the shot glasses.  
  
“Hmm.... Never have I ever...” Conner looked at Kaldur to make sure he said it right, after Kaldur gave him a small nod he continued. “Lied about where I was going.”  
  
“That’s because you’re basically a baby.” Artemis said as everyone but Conner picked up their glasses.  
  
“You guy weren’t kidding about the taste.” M’gann shook her head slightly.  
  
“Who suggested this game? I think we should kill whoever suggested this game.” Roy said with a grimace.  
  
“You suggested it, Roy.” Kaldur gave Roy a sympathy pat on the shoulder.  
  
“Well fuck me then.” Roy crossed his arms in annoyance.  
  
“My turn.” Kaldur said as M’gann refilled the glasses again. “Never have I ever pretended I was running from zombies while on a run.”  
  
“Why Kaldur? I told you that in confidence.” Roy almost cried. Kaldur just shrugged at him.  
  
“What are zombies?” Conner asked.  
  
“We’ll explain later.” Dick told him. Roy and Wally both drank their shots of vinegar.  
  
“Finally it’s my turn; that means I won’t have to drink this round.” Roy said, turning his empty glass upside down.  
  
“It’ll have to be the last round too. We’re almost out of vinegar.” Zatanna said as she refilled Wally’s glass.  
  
“Never have I ever gone on a secret covert mission only to almost immediately get the attention of everyone there.” Roy said with a smirk.  
  
“That’s not fair. You would have if you’d joined the Team when we first asked you to.” Wally glared at Roy.  
  
“That’s not my fault. Maybe you guys should be better at the covert thing.” Roy shrugged as everyone but him and Zatanna drank their shots.  
  
“Ok, I think we’re done with that game.” Wally said with a grimace.  
  
“What else do humans do at sleepovers?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Other than play games and watch movies?” Dick asked. M’gann nodded so he continued. “Stay up all night telling ghost stories, play video games, draw on the face of whoever falls asleep first.” He shrugged.  
  
“Dick usually manages to stay up all night and makes breakfast in the morning. Unless we’re at his place. Alfred is always faster at making breakfast.” Roy said.  
  
“I think it’s his super power. Remember when we decided that we were gonna eat breakfast at, like, 4 in the morning so he’d be sure to be asleep and we could make breakfast without disturbing him?” Dick asked.  
  
“But somehow he was already making breakfast for us by the time we snuck down to the kitchen?” Wally added with a laugh.  
  
“Who’s Alfred?” Conner asked, his head tilting slightly in his confusion.  
  
“His butler.” Roy and Wally answered in unison.  
  
“You have a butler?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“I’ve seen him before! He’s the one who picks you up from school, right?” Artemis asked.  
  
“He’s not technically the butler anymore. And yes, he picks me up from school.” Dick said.  
  
“Technically?” M’gann asked.  
  
“Well, he was Bruce’s parents’ butler. But when they were killed he was put in charge of the entire Wayne fortune and the care of their son until he turned 18. So, technically, he’s Bruce’s adoptive dad?” Dick tried to explain. “But he prefers not to be referred to that way.”  
  
“You have a butler.” Artemis said.  
  
“Not really. He’s kind of like a grandparent that cooks and cleans.” Dick shrugged.  
  
“Have you ever mentioned him before here?” Kaldur asked.  
  
“Probably. In mask we refer to him as Agent A. He’s pretty bad ass. Used to be a bunch of stuff before becoming a butler to the Waynes; he was an actor, British Intelligence, probably a couple other things too.” Dick grinned.  
  
“Alfred also makes the best cookies of anyone ever.” Wally added with a nod.  
  
“So are we going to do anything else or just sit around talking about Dick?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Let’s tell spooky stories!” M’gann said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this like... 3 weeks ago and didn't finished it til now lol
> 
> Let me know if something is wrong or seems OOC


	13. Fake Boyfriend AU Pt 1 (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters so far have been established relationship between Dick and Wally, this is obvs not that. I prefer writing established relationship because I like the good feels, not the will they won't they, at least when I'm writing so this might not be as well done as I would like.

“Kid Flash, Robin, report to the briefing room.” Robin heard Batman call over the Cave’s speaker system.  
  
“Already here, B.” He said, dropping from his spot in the vents.  
  
“Do you have a mission for us?” Kid Flash asked as he sped into the room.  
  
“I do but this is one that we will discuss at the Batcave rather than here. I’ve already cleared it with your uncle.” Batman said before leading them towards the zeta.  
  
“Recognized. Batman 0-2, Robin B 0-1, Kid Flash B 0-3.”  
  
“Welcome back, sirs.” Alfred said when he saw the trio enter the Batcave from the zeta.  
  
“Hey Alfie.” Dick smiled, pulling his mask off.  
  
“Hey Alfred.” Wally grinned.  
  
“Alfred, will you get the boys some snacks please?” Bruce asked Alfred, pulling his cowl off and running a hand through his hair.  
  
“Of course, sir. Milk and cookies?” Alfred asked; heading up the stairs after the two nodded.  
  
“So what’s up, B?” Dick asked after Alfred had left.  
  
“I have a mission for the two of you that you don’t have to take on if you don’t want to.” Bruce started.  
  
“What’s that mean?” Dick asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m confused.” Wally added.  
  
“It means that you’d have to go undercover as Dick and Wally, not Robin and Kid Flash. You might accidently expose yourselves as heroes if you’re not careful.” Bruce explained.  
  
“What’s the mission, B?” Dick asked impatiently.  
  
“Simon Stagg and Maxwell Lord are teaming up with Lex Luthor and LexCorp to host an event for the sons and daughters of the wealthiest people in the world. As ward to Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson has an invite. This is an event that Stagg and Lord have put on before for those in the US but they wanted to expand and make it bigger so they invited Luthor to join them.” Bruce explained while the boys ate their milk and cookies from Alfred.  
  
“What’s that have to do with us? I’m always invited to those things.” Dick asked.  
  
“With both Maxwell Lord _and_ Lex Luthor involved I want you to actually go to it this year, Dick. Investigate, see if Lord or Luthor have anything planned for the week you’re there.” Bruce said.  
  
“What about me? I’m not invited.” Wally asked.  
  
“Dick will need back up and you’re the only one on the Team who knows his identity.” Bruce said. “Unfortunately, to be a plus one, you have to be dating. Which is the other reason why this is an optional mission.” Bruce said.  
  
“Dating?” Wally asked.  
  
“Is that a problem?” Bruce raised an eyebrow at Wally.  
  
“Well, it’s just... I’m cool with being with a guy, but I’m not out to anyone. Except apparently you.” Wally said.  
  
“He’s the world’s greatest detective, Walls.” Dick pointed out.  
  
“Would you want to fake date someone like me though? I mean, I know we’re best friends as Kid Flash and Robin but I’ve never really met any of your friends as Dick and Wally.”  
  
“That’s because the only real friend I have as Dick Grayson is Babs.”  
  
“There’s one other thing, if you agree to this, both of you, then you’ll both in put in the public eye and because you’re both boys, it won’t all be good.” Bruce added. “Now, you don’t have to decide right now. I get this is a big decision. I cleared it with your parents and your uncle for you to spend the night, Wally. Why don’t you two run upstairs and discuss it some? Let me know in a few days what decision you make. Wally, I suggest you talk this over with your parents and maybe Barry and Iris before making a final decision.”  
  
“Really quick, if I decide not to go, for whatever reason, what would happen? Would Dick go alone? Would no one go? If no one goes and something happens, would it be my fault? If Dick goes alone and he gets hurt, would it be my fault?” Wally asked, each question getting a little faster than the one before it.  
  
“Wally, take a breath.” Bruce said. “I told you this is an optional mission. If you don’t want to go, we’ll figure something out. No matter what happens, if something goes wrong because you said no, it’s not your fault. You’re a teenager; you shouldn’t have to put yourself in the public eye like this if you don’t want to.”  
  
“Let’s go play some video games, Walls.” Dick suggested, seeing that his friend was still on the verge of panic.  
  
“Sure, Dick.”  
  
Once the two boys were in Dick’s room he turned to his friend and ask, “So what do you think, Walls?”  
  
“I don’t know, Dick. I mean, are you even gay?” Wally asked.  
  
“Nah, I am pan though. Does that bother you?” Dick asked.  
  
“No!” Wally shook his head. “It’s just you’re in the public eye a lot and coming out would be a bigger deal for you than for me. That’s all. Can we just play some video games?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
The next day was Sunday and Wally went back home and Dick helped Alfred clean the manor. “What do you think I should do, Alfred?” Dick asked while they were cleaning.  
  
“About what, Master Dick?” Alfred asked.  
  
“Well, Bruce has this optional mission for Wally and me. We’d have to go undercover at that week long thing that Stagg and Lord always puts on. Lex Luthor is helping them host it this year and Bruce doesn’t trust Lord and Luthor together. But plus ones have to be significant others, not just friends. So, Wally and I would have to pretend to date.” Dick explained.  
  
“What do you want to do, Master Dick? I thought you liked Master Wally.” Alfred moved to clean the next room, staying just within earshot of Dick.  
  
“I do like him. He’s my best friend. I just never really thought about dating him. Even fake dating him would change our friendship. It could ruin our friendship if something goes wrong.” Dick followed Alfred into the next room, not even bother to pretend cleaning. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
  
“What does Master Wally think about it?” Alfred prompted when Dick stopped talking.  
  
“He didn’t really say one way or the other for sure. He was worried that if he said no then I’d go by myself and it’d be his fault if something bad happened. But it wouldn’t be his fault. It’d be mine. And Bruce wanted me to have back up so I don’t even know if he’d send me by myself. I think he’d rather I tell the whole Team my identity and have someone else come for back up than have me go by myself.” Dick said.  
  
“Would you rather go with someone else from the Team? Keep cleaning please.”  
  
“Sorry.” Dick started dusting on the opposite side of the room. “I like the Team but I’m only really close to Wally. It’d be even weirder to pretend to date someone else from the Team I think.”  
  
“So do you want to pretend to date Master Wally? You said that Master Bruce said it was an optional mission, so you don’t have to go at all, correct?”  
  
“I think going with Wally would be easier on Bruce than any other option.”  
  
“What that the answer to my question?”  
  
“Sorry, Alfred. I wouldn’t have to go at all if that’s my decision. But then what if Wally wants to go and I don’t? He can’t go without me; I’m the one with the invite to the event.”  
  
“Do you think that maybe pretending to date Master Wally wouldn’t be much different than how you act now and might even be fun?”  
  
“I guess. I mean, I guess we do already do stuff like cuddle anyways cause we’re both touchy-feely people.”  
  
“Does that mean you’re willing to go on this mission of Master Bruce’s?” Alfred asked, finally turning to look at Dick.  
  
“If Wally is willing to, then yes, I’m willing to. Thanks, Alfred.” Dick grinned.  
  
“Good, now go clean your room, I can finish up in here.”  
  
“Okay.” Dick took off to his room.  
  
The next couple days Dick and Wally didn’t talk other than Wally texting Dick to let him know that he’d come out to his family and they were all talking it over. Dick congratulated him and let him know that Bruce wanted a decision by Friday as the RSVP was due the next day. Dick didn’t want to keep texting him when he was trying to make an important decision but by Thursday he missed talking to his best friend. On Friday instead of going to the Cave after school, Wally went to the Batcave to talk to Dick and Bruce.  
  
“Have you made a decision Wally?” Bruce asked once all three of them were there.  
  
“Well, I talked with my mom and dad about it, and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris.” Wally started.  
  
“And?” Dick asked.  
  
“I’m willing to do it. If you are that is.” Wally said, Dick thought there might have been a blush on his cheeks but he couldn’t tell for sure.  
  
Bruce turned to look at Dick, who’d refused to tell him his answer until after he heard Wally’s. “I talked with Alfred about it, and I decided that I’m willing to go too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to make this one big chapter but figured it'd be easier to split it in two so next chapter will be the actual mission. Let me know what you think PLEASE. Any comments would be greatly appreciated especially if there's anything you want to see next chapter. I haven't written it yet and probably won't even start til tomorrow or the next day. 
> 
> Also, let me know if anyone seem OOC. I haven't written Alfred too much and I'm worried I didn't write him well. He's my favorite DC character (other than Dick). 
> 
> I just got my niece into YJ and now she wants to read my fic lol. I told her not yet cause the only place she has to read it is on her school issued laptop and I don't want to get her in trouble lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at a-conglish


End file.
